Waddling Shadows: Return of the Peace Keeper
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Long ago, two brothers were seperated, one got lost in the distance and the other stayed in the darkness, but when a shadow is casted over the land, the door will open, a forgotten friend will guide the broken through his journey of recovering the pieces.
1. Chapter 1 - Oblivion dreams

Chapter 1 – Oblivion dreams

A/N: Hi PoM fans! I'm Extreme Light 9, I've made a few fanfics before, but this is my first about the penguins.

To start let me tell a few things about myself, my favorite characters in order are

Rico

Skipper

Private

Kowalski

Second I want to ask you of what comes to your mind when you think of Rico the penguin, I've read many fanfics and seen many people try to explain who truly is he, but none of them truly made sense; I think that because what Rico does is not normal but super natural.

This is why I made this story with some theories about how can he cough things out of his gut, why can't he talk, how did he get that scar and why he acts random and crazy.

Anyway let's do this and please support me on this with reviews okay.

Now, I'll write, the penguins will rock, and you enjoy.

P.S: Sometimes the POV will change into Rico's.

Chapter 1- Oblivion dreams

**You will never be sent on a journey without a previous warning, a** **sign, a hint, a dream, all great journeys start with a dream.**

Somewhere in the dark, a penguin was lying, he had feathers on his head and a scar on the side of his beak, he gasped awake when a voice shouted "Wake up!" the penguin's crystal blue eyes shifted around to see nothing but darkness.

Standing up, he called out "H'o, nbdy'thr!" he cried but none replied.

He walked through the black void hoping to find a way out of it but no matter where he goes, all what he saw was bitter darkness.

Sighing, he tried once more "S'kpper, Walski, P'rvte!" he cried, still no sign of his friends or anyone else, he began to think, how did he ended up here? When did he arrived, questions, questions but no answers.

Suddenly the voice spoke again "Come back" it whispered "They need you, he needs you" the manic looked around in fright "Wh's thre?" this was like one of the horror movies he saw with his teammates, when someone is lost in the nowhere and suddenly walks into a strange world or gets eaten by a monster, and actually the memory made him chuckle a bit, he liked horrible things.

Then a light beam came from above, like a headlight, it landed over a flag, a white one that was standing in the middle of the blackness.

Rico was confused, he was sure there was nothing there, he couldn't help himself and walked to see it but still he didn't let his guard down, he remembered what Skipper told him about staying alert all the time, but then he thought if he did ever mention what to do when he's stuck in the dark nowhere.

He reached the flag and observed it; it was a bit taller than him, it looked so strange, it felt strange, he placed his flipper on his chest when an alien feeling came to him, like if there was vortex raging inside him.

The manic grabbed the flag and scanned it, it was an ordinary one but it was more like the ones that used to show surrendering when you swing them, he snarled at the thought of surrendering, he didn't like surrendering especially without a fight to death.

Again another beam came from above and shined over an object, it was a chair, no a throne, like the one that obnoxious lemur king sits on, but this was different, it was on the ground and made of marble or stone maybe, the penguin couldn't analyze things like Kowalski does, he was so smart he could tell what things are made of by a single glare.

But When Rico looked closer and concentrated his vision, he gasped "ME!" he cried looking at himself sitting on the throne.

Rico rushed to it, tossing the white flag carelessly away, once the flag touched the ground, the voice said "Letting go of light will let the shadows in" and then a mysterious dark figure ascended from the black floor.

It had the same features of a penguin, but there something different about it, it had something coming out of its back like a mane or so, but the most horrifying thing were the eyes, those blood red soul piercing eyes stared at the penguin who didn't notice and waddling to the throne in hurry.

Once he reached it, he looked at himself sleeping, the doppelganger was asleep, and also he was tied in chains. The real Rico rubbed his neck in confusion.

Without noticing, the figure came closer and closer to him, he murmured something which got the penguins attention.

"You can't rid of the shadows of the past, they'll never leave you until you make it right, until you put the pieces together" the figure said.

Heart pounding, breath losing, he turned around (Slow motion, heart beat sounds) he didn't have the chance to run, to hide, to scream in fright as the penguin demon jumped on him.

Rico's POV

I gasped awake again, this time I was in HQ, my breaths were heavy, my eyes were still wide in horror, and my heart was beating roughly.

That nightmare, it scared, frightened me, what did it mean I dunno, I never had a dream like that, mostly my dreams were about monster trucks, explosions and maybe food but never saw a dream like that, it didn't seem like a dream or even a nightmare, it felt so real, to me.

The manic jumped off his bunk and looked at his teammates as they were drifting in the world of dreams, I looked at the smarty pants in his bunk who was lying on his belly "Doooris" he hugged his bellow and blushed.

I couldn't help myself from giggling; the poor guy was still obsessed with that dolphin female even after that worked it out.

Then I looked at Private who was sleeping on his side and dreaming, I couldn't tell what he was dreaming about but I was sure to hear the word "Lunacorns" so I quickly shifted to Skipper, he was lying on his back, "You won't get away from me this time Hans…ahh" he murmured while throwing phantom punches to the bunk's ceiling, I outburst in laughter but blocked my beak quickly, I really don't wanna wake them up especially when there having dreams about what THEY DREAM, Skipper will probably start yelling, Kowalski whining and Private would cry until year ear holes will lose it sense.

I thought of going up to get some fresh air, yeah it would surly help me get some shut eye.

I walked across the HQ and climbed the letter, once I popped out of the hatch I was greeted by freezy cold breeze.

"Brrrr" I made as the chill breezes blew at my face; I rubbed my feathers to keep my body warm, it felt like Christmas morning only with no presents or candy canes.

I gazed around me to see the pool was frozen, everything was icy, I scratched my head "Why so co'l" I asked.

I glanced above the sky, it was grey and cloudy, a white body was slowly falling down at him "Snoo'lake" I exclaimed, the snow flake drifted back and forth until landed on my beak.

I shook my head to get it off and growled in annoyance, while rubbing my beak I felt my scar, then I had a memory, a flashback when I was just a baby penguin, I didn't have any grown up feathers and I was so small but still I had that scar on my face.

I looked up to the sky and it was the same as now, a snowflake drifted down on my beak, I shook my head to get it off, when I was done I rubbed my beak, and the scar, I felt it on my face, moving my flipper on it, I was so frightened, I began to think of when did I get it, nothing, nothing came to me, everything was blurry and unclear, frustrated, I began to cry and whine about why can't I remember, my own voice sounded weird, it was kind of rusty and deep.

I thought I was done for, since I didn't remember where did came from or who I was, I cried as loudest as I could and tears ran out.

A big male penguin heard my cries and hurried to me, he looked down at me and looked concerned "What's wrong little fella, are you lost?" he asked.

I whipped away my tears and sniffed "can't…remember" I said and he understood "Okay come with me and I'll help you remember" he chirped, the adult penguin left me up and asked "Do you remember your name little guy?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, I dug deeper in my mind, I searched and shuffled the remaining memories, until a name popped into my head "Riiico" I smirked happily, glad to remember something at least, the older penguin smirked back "Okay little Rico, my name's Ted, now let's go and find your parents.

We searched all day but no one knew me or where did I come from, I felt like I came from oblivion into this world with no memories, I felt really sad, Ted told me that he will take care of me until I'm fully take care of myself.

Years later I was signed to the penguin military school; there I met Skipper and Kowalski who were already my childhood friends.

Back to the meantime, I touched my scar one more time "Wh'r cm frm?" I asked myself out loud, I sat down on the cold concrete island and drifted in my thoughts.

A/N: What do you think for a first chapter, I think it was good, still, I have a question on my mind, have any of you guys ever heard Rico calls Private with his name before cause I didn't.

Wait for the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sending an SOS to a world

Chapter 2 – Sending an S.O.S to a world

A/N: I'm back with the second chapter friends, I would like to thank you for the reviews you gave my story it means a lot to me that I pleased you.

All right this chapter is going to contain some Skilene, so cheer fans.

And when think about it I believe it was a good idea to show the world from Rico's perceptive.

Now then here's the chapter enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Sending an S.O.S to a world

It began to snow outside; snowflakes fell randomly all over the city, covering everything in a white cold blanket.

As for Rico who was still thinking about his lost memories didn't notice the cold weather and chilling winds that bites harshly under the skin, he stayed out there for a long time, wondering and wishing to see just who he truly is.

It didn't take long for the sun to raise and shine the world around, inside the HQ, the flat headed penguin woke up, tired with heavy eyes he jumped out of his bunk and stretched up, throwing his flippers he yawned.

Skipper scratched his back and looked back to the bunks, the penguin leader smirked "Rise and shine boys, it's a bright new day filled with hopes, adventures and lots pain" he exclaimed.

Kowalski woke up and rubbed his eyes while mumbling something, jumping out of his bunk he saluted his leader but still had a sleepy expression, as for Private it took more time to respond and get back la-la land, when he did he yawned and gazed around, he seem to be looking for something, then he finally found it under his pillow "There you are princess Self-Respectra, last night I had a dream when of visiting you and your friends in Castle sunshine and have a team party with yummy crumpets" he then hugged his lunacorn doll and felt comfortable, while Skipper rolled his eyes in annoyance, sheeesh when will he grow up, so yes he is eight years old but still those obnoxious moon horses are so….Girly and such a sap.

Finally the young rookie got out of his bunk, tapping his little feet, Skipper waited for the manic to come down, after a few seconds he lost his patience and growled "C'mon Rico! We have a long schedule and routine exercises waiting so, come down it's an order!" he then waited for reply, but nothing happened, the avian leader outburst in fury and jumped to his crazy teammates bunk only to be surprised that he wasn't there "Sweet dandy candy!" he gasped.

The other two who were on the table having curial for breakfast heard Skipper and slid to him "What it is Skippah" asked Private.

The leader turned at them with a frown "It's what I feared to happen" he sighed "Werewolves kidnapped Rico!" he cried while face palming himself "How blind I was! It's my fault for not keeping silver spoons under your pillows" he was so in guilt while the two's jaws fell "What!" they both yelled.

Skipper stared furious at them "Seriously! How many times do I have to tell to never make me repeat what I said, I only say things once, twice if I had to" he claimed.

Private and Kowalski glanced at each other "Umm Skippah, are sure he just woke up before you and went outside for a walk" Private asked with his British accent.

Skipper placed his flipper on his hips "What's wrong private? Don't you trust my gut? Do you doubt the…gut?" he said darkly as he stuck his face to the other who was panicking.

The frightened rookie was shivering and stumbled over his words, the scientist broke in, separating them with a look of discomfort "Umm…ah Skipper maybe you should go outside and investigate, perhaps Private is right" he exclaimed.

The avian leader rubbed his beak and thought it worth a shot "All right then, let's go boys" and he went raced them to the hatch, Private sighed in relief and looked up to the scientist in pleasure "Thanks Kowalski, I thought he was going to slap me like always" then he frowned and looked down "He always does" he said sadly, the smarty penguin placed a comforting flipper on the other's shoulder and said "Listen Private I know Skipper might be harsh sometimes, but that's only to cover his feelings, it is natural so don't worry about it okay" he grinned and in turn the former sad penguin grinned back "You're right" he chirped, just then Skipper peeked down from the hatch "C'mon you two! We don't have all day and you were wrong we'll have to secure all the silver spoons we could find before night fall" he said and the dual giggled a bit but hurried to him.

Once they were outside the chill winds blew against them making them shiver lightly, the concrete island was icy, their pool and Marlene's were frozen solid, the fake volcano next to the lemur habitat was filled to the top with fresh white snow, the zoo seem to be closed because of the bad weather which means their grumpy zookeeper lady Alice won't be around, this was an opportunity to feel free and spend the day in what their hearts desire.

"See anything Kowalski?" Skipper asked Kowalski who was looking through a telescope, the taller looked at the flat headed and shook his head "Nugatory Skipper" he exclaimed.

The avian leader sighed in frustration until he heard the little penguin cries "Skipper look!" pointing at a white and black figure sitting on the side of the island, the team's eyes widen "Rico!" they slid to him, when they got there they saw him covered in snow but still sitting like nothing happened, did he stay out in the snow all that time, why didn't he come in when it started to snow.

Skipper placed his flipper over the other "Rico what are you doing out here in the cold? Tell me soldier" he said but there was no reply.

When Kowalski looked at his manic teammate he was thrilled, Rico's eyes were dull and emotionless, like if he doesn't feel or hear anything, he looked spacing out, stray in thought.

Skipper began shaking him, bringing him back from his trance he gasped and looked around in confusion "Wha' happn?" he asked.

The team was shocked by how focused or maybe stray thought was their teammate was, they never seen him like that before "What were you thinking about that made you stray?" asked Private.

Rico didn't know what to say, he didn't want to get his best friends/Brothers into his personal problems so, he rubbed his neck and said "I…ws thking" he exclaimed, Skipper crossed his flippers and asked again "What exactly were you thinking of Rico?" and now the atmosphere felt tense for the manic so he had no choice but to lie "Umm mnstr trks" he said, he didn't like lying to his friends but he had couldn't find a way out of it and they still weren't convinced.

Just then Marlene walked in "Hey guys!" she greeted "Beautiful day huh" the otter came in the right time to save Rico from being scolded; he gave a sigh, that was close.

Skipper then broke her positive greeting "Hold it right there Marlene!" he shouted making her pull back "What?" she asked him, the flat headed didn't want Marlene to ruin their exercises and besides she might ask to join them and get hurt, he didn't want her to get hurt because he…"Listen Marlene we don't have any time for sappy talk, we have routine swimming exercise to do" he muttered causing the otter to shrug "C'mon Skipper it such a nice snowy day and this is a great chance to have snow ball fight, waddya say?" her cute and naïve personality made Skipper so confused about her, does she always have to get into his personal life this much, suddenly he felt her hand around him and she had a sly smile "Skipper please, it will be fun I know how much you care for your team but everyone has to have a good time once and while" the avian penguin blushed lightly and mumbled "Well...I …ah" he lost the words, seriously how does she do that?

"Ahh Marlene please I told you before and I don't want to say it twice we don't…have…time!" he spelled to her, she placed a hand on her hip and suddenly had sly look on her face "Skipper?" she called "Yes" he replied "What did you say were you going to do with your team?" she asked obviously faking it and playing dumb, he was confused but still answered "Swimming exercise" he sighed annoyed, she then said while pointing "How would you swim when the water is frozen?" she taunted, causing the penguin to gasped and look back, it's true it was frozen and no way for them to swim.

He faced palm himself again and blushed deeper, he looked so idiotic and pathetic "Oh why this happening to me?" he whined, the avian leader sighed in defeat "FINE we have a snow fight, ya happy now!" he muttered in frustration.

The otter and the rest of the team cheered, Marlene came close to Skipper and hugged him, now he was red as an apple "Oh thank you Skipper, thank you" she happily warped him, Skipper sheepishly pated her back "Ahhh…well um yeah you are welcome" meanwhile the three penguins were giggled with closed mouths "Brds o' lov" Rico managed to say while holding the laughter.

Just then a ring tail lemur jumped into the habitat "What's that In my ears? Did hear someone say a snowy ball fight" Julian said excited.

The group looked up at him who was standing on the fence of the habitat "Yeah wanna join us?" asked the otter, while Skipper looked concerned, he couldn't believe how naïve the otter was, he learned from experiences that whenever the ring tailed lemur is involved in something it always means trouble, the results will be crushing, he remembered how many times that king messed up and ruin everything, like the time when he stole Kowalski's time stopping watch, or when he made Mort mess with the electrical cables resulting an assault of living electrical wires, five thousand bolts of sheer danger, they all were fooled but not him, not the avian leader who knew thing will get pretty bad.

"All right, we'll split up into four teams of two, the time that survives the fight wins" Kowalski explained.

The weird lemur king began stretching and warming up for the big event "All right Maurice, time to show those silly penguins my skills of snowy ball fighting, the skill of the great lemur king who won me-eleven hundred snowy battles" he exclaimed, the grey fat lemur was confused "Remind me, when did that happen" he asked.

The spoiled king leaned to his right hand man and said "Shut up okay" and then he continued, Maurice rolled his eyes.

Just then the little lemur Mort grabbed into the king's leg and made a cute expression "Can I be with you, I'll protect you and the…FEET" he sweetly mention the last part, as always Julian shook him off and scold him "Forget it More, the only one who will fight with me will be the lovely Marl-" before he could finish Skipper grabbed the otter "Marlene's coming with me" and then he began to choose "Kowalski you go with Rico, Ring tail go with Maurice and you Private go with sad eyes" and then he walked away with Marlene, followed by Rico and Kowalski and the two lemurs which one of them was whining about going with the pretty otter, the round penguin was left with small lemur, they looked at each other "Gimme a hug" chirped Mort while Private sighed.

Somewhere in the zoo

Skipper tied a ribbon around his flat head, painting tow virtual lines on his face as a sign of war approach, he pulled the recorder and turned it on "Skipper's log, me and my teammate Marlene are about to face the icy cold terror, the enemy, all is quiet….too quiet, nothing will holds back from wining this savage war on the approach even if you got frozen to the bone and or even-" he was interrupted by his teammate who was making a pile of snowballs "Um Skipper really do you have to make it so dramatic, it's just a snow ball fight that's all" she exclaimed.

Skipper totally shrugged "Marlene snap out of it, war is war and ain't gonna let myself get defeated, especially not by that ring tail" he said in venom.

She sighed in giving up and tried to change the subject "Okay so, when will we attack?" she asked.

The flat headed raised an eye brow in surprise "Wow Marlene, I didn't know you were interested this much" he taunted.

She overtook the comment and snarled "Oh I know what you mean by that, you're saying that a GIRL like me can't fight by herself right?" she said angrily.

The leader penguin tried to make her calm down or else the cover would be blown "Ouch" a snow ball hit her from the back; too late the cover is blown.

Ring tail and Maurice began the assault on the two behind trash can, Julian was the one who was throwing, and Maurice was reloading "We got them Maurice! Now I'll show you the results of a thousand day of training" he said to the fat lemur who looked confused again "When did you start training your majesty?" he asked again, the lemur king got annoyed and whispered "Didn't I tell you to shut up" and he went back to throw snow balls at them.

Skipper managed to dodge most of them as for Marlene she got hit almost everywhere on her brown furry body "Aghh" he tripped over and fell on the ground "Skipper!" she cried.

The penguin heard her cry and rushed to her "Marlene! Are you all right?" he asked while helping her get up, she cough some of the snow that got into her mouth "I'm fine" she added "Okay maybe you a little bit, kinddasortta right about this snow ball fight thing" she said, it hurt to admit that she was wrong and took the situation carelessly, Skipper grinned, then a snowball hit her again this time in the face "Hey!" she snarled at Julian who was twinkling his thumbs "oops sooory hahhha" the lemur taunted making Skipper boil.

He let his friend lean on a wall "Don't worry Marlene I'll avenge you" he stood up in cool way, grabbed a single snow ball and walked away "Skipper you don't have to" she tried to reason with him but he refused to listen "I told you don't worry, all I need is one shot" said Skipper in a serious tune, the lemur king chuckled "Look Maurice, the silly willy penguin is going to give me a beaten with a single snowball" he mocked.

Skipper didn't hesitate, he slid dashed at them, the lemurs began throwing snowballs at him while he bravely dodged them, he got closer and closer to them until he leapt to the air and flung the entrusted snow ball "Take this" he cried.

(Slow motion) the ball went straight down and into the lemur king's face, and sending him flying backwards to the ground (Slow motion over) "Your majesty!" cried the grey lemur.

When he to him he played the injured soldier "Ohh is that you Maurice, I can't feel my….my…booty" he said painfully.

The aye-aye placed his hands on his hips "What do you mean your booty, you got hit on the face!" claimed Maurice.

The dramatic acting was over and got up "Seriously Maurice what is wrong with you today? you keep telling me things I don' want to hear" he yelled but before he knows it they were surrounded by Skipper and Marlene who had snowballs and sly looks on their faces "Ready Marlene?" Skipper asked the otter who nodded "You bet I am" she beamed.

The two lemurs began to shiver "Hey about I give you my right hand man and let me got huh?" he said but it was too late as they began throwing balls at them.

Meanwhile

Kowalski and Rico were hiding behind a pile of snow, the strategist pulled his notepad and began writing a plan "Okay I few followed the plan I've made we should be able to leave our target helpless" he explained and Rico nodded "Yup!" he chirped but suddenly felt a sudden pain in his chest, his heart was getting squeezed, he felt the alien feeling rise up to his face until, a tear escaped him, Kowalski was shocked when he noticed, he never saw his comrade cries, or at least for no reason "Rico Are you okay?" he asked his friend who nodded "Um yeah" he said with a frown, Kowalski wasn't convinced by the reply "How come you're crying" he pointed at the other penguin face, the manic touched his face and gasped when found out his friend was right and instantly whipped it out "I'm fine!" he claimed.

Kowalski scratched his head with pencil and sighed, he knew something was wrong with Rico today but he couldn't tell what was it, they began to sneak around to find their opponents without getting their attention, and the element of surprise will be on their side.

What Kowalski failed to understand that Rico cried was because there are many worlds out there beside ours; they all connected just the same as the hearts, and that means Rico cried because somewhere out there someone was really sad.

The dual finally found their target Private and Mort were spotted hiding behind the rhino habitat wall, Private was good in blending unlike Mort who was the reason of them being spotted.

Rico and Kowalski began to make snow balls, preparing for the battle, Private whispered to Mort "Listen little Mort, I know this is hard for you but please stay here and don't make a sound all right?" he said to the lemur who nodded "Mort will be good" he chirped Making Private relived, he picked up a snow ball and ran towards the battle field "For the lunacorns!" and after a few second he got back covered in snow "Did you win?" asked Sad eyes naively, Private sighed and replied "Were making remarkable progress" he said trying to cheer himself up.

Once all of the friends were finished they all gathered up next Marlene's home and there was laughing, Skipper thought it was kind of fun.

Suddenly, the shadow fell, the sky turned dark, thunder like a roar of a beast was heard coming from the sky, everyone freaked out, accept for Julian he began flinging snow balls at the otter and the other two lemurs "It's time for round two!" he claimed.

The four began to fight like idiots; the team seems to have forgotten about the dramatic change in weather.

Rico who was enjoying seeing the fight heard a voice say "It's time to open the door, you must return" When he turned around he saw a door of light open in front of him, and beyond that door two voice called out, one was soft female voice and the other was deep male voice, those two were familiar to the crazy penguin somehow "Come here sweety" said the female "Come Son" said the male, Rico's crystal blue eyes gone watery and he sobs came "Mmy…Dady" he murmured.

Without hesitation Rico ran to the door "Mmy…Dady!" he cried, the three other penguins saw him "Rico!" yelled Skipper, they slid after him and enter the door, it disappeared in a glimmer.

When Marlene got turned around "Guys?" they were gone, she looked up to the sky once more and this time she felt a dreadful feeling about it "Where ever you four are, I hope you're all right" she said and shed a tear.

**~Today each one of us will go his own path~**

A/N: This chapter was longer than the other, I hope you enjoyed it too, by the way have you noticed the last bold sentence, it's a puzzle sentence, after each chapter you'll see it, in the end the will be merged to make one full sentence that has a great meaning to the story.

Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3 - Kingdom Naria

Chapter 3 – Kingdom Naria

A/N: The penguins think their world is crazy, well think again, because they will find themselves in a wild world filled with adventures and pain, Skipper your wish came true.

If any of you watched Lord of the Rings or maybe Harry potter you'll see they're alike, because they all are following the same kind of fantasy.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Kingdom Naria

Deep in a shady forest four penguins struggled their way out of some bushes they fell on, however, it wasn't that easy but like torture in a fuzzy way.

After a few moments of struggling through, they made it out and found themselves in situation unlike any other, right in front of them were great gigantic islands floated in mid-air like they were weightless "What the…" Skipper muttered.

The team waddled to get a better look; they stopped when they reached the end of a cliff and looked around, there were some forests and mountains plus a long river that's reaching to the far horizon.

"How magnificent!" chirped Private "Hurray and they say magical worlds don't exist" He was so happy to see something he thought to be a mere myth but his joy and delight had to end by Kowalski's scientific talk.

"Nonsense Private, what we are witnessing are some high technology effects" he claimed, Private crossed his flippers in annoyance "Why do you have to ruin everything beautiful and charming with your dull scienc-ey Talk!" The rookie growled making the strategist gasped and pauses in shock, he just stayed stiff for a while grabbing his heart from falling "Private! How could you say that science is dddd…d dull!" he barley said the word.

And then the arguing began

"It's magic!"

"No it's science!"

"Magic!"

"Science!"

" .MAGIC!" Private shouted angrily "And you can't prove that this is science doing!" he challenged the taller penguin.

Kowalski smirked and placed his flippers on his hips proudly "I'll Prove it" he said and waddled away to a certain spot, and called Rico "I'm going to need your help on this one Rico" the crazy one was excited and clapped his flippers in joy.

"I want you to drill a hole in this very spot with your barrowing helmet" he asked and the weapon expert nodded and did as he told, he coughed the barrowing helmet and secured it on his head "All right!" he cried as he leapt and began barrowing.

Kowalski cleared his throat and began explaining "If my calculations are correct and they are, Rico will surly find some cables or maybe some gravity defying panels" blah-blah more smart talk that made no sense to Skipper and Private who shrug but totally freaked out when they saw something coming out of the tree shades, Kowalski was so busy with his analysis he didn't notice the mysterious creature that was peeking out of the dark, it had brown fur, yellow eyes, long fangs and sharp claws, it's gaze fell directly on the smart penguin and began to drool.

The two who were observing trembled and lost the words, they tried to warn their comrade "KK-Kowalski" Skipper called, Kowalski ignored him "Ko-walski…" called Private and Kowalski raised and eye brow in annoyance but proceed.

"KOWALSKI!" they both cried, now the scientist outburst in fury "What do you want!? Can't you see I'm busy explaining my flawless theories, I know you two just interrupting me on purpose, even if you can't understand what am I saying at least show some respect to me-" Suddenly he felt something wet and liquid coming down on him, he touched and it was sticky, drool, he analyzed it "Defiantly drool" he exclaimed "Which means…" he swallowed and slowly looked up to see upside down fanged jaw and hungry eyes looking at him.

He then face palmed himself "Oh so this is what you to were trying to say heheah" he giggled like an idiot and then "waaaaahhhaha" he squealed unmanly.

He ran away from the beast that was still following him "Help me!" he cried for his teammates, Skipper and Private got into fighting stance and jumped at the monster, the beast swung its tail knocking them both away across the grass "Ouch" Private cried in pain.

The tall penguin ran around in circles from the beast "Bad doggy, bad doggy, stop chasing me, I'm NOT A SQUEAKY TOY!" he screamed, he then saw a nearby tree and took refuge of it; he climbed to the top of it and held on to a branch.

Holding on tightly, Kowalski glanced down to see the dog like beast growling at him, the genius took this as an opportunity and began mocking "What's wrong flea bag, can't climbed to get to the little tasty penguin, oh that's right YOU DON"T HAVE FINGERS WAHAHHHHA" he shouted triumphed.

Way down, the animal began hitting the tree with its head shaking it to force the yummy bird down, he did it again and again and poor Kowalski was shaking with the leaves.

"Why this thing is so eager to eat ME of all!" he cried.

"Maybe it thinks your delicious Kowalski!" Answered Private.

Kowalski looked down and replied "Oh why thank you Private" he said sarcastically "Now will someone save me! anyone!" he whined.

Meanwhile

The manic was barrowing underground.

Rico's POV

Dirt and more dirt is all I could see and some of it went in my eyes so I rubbed it away.

The tunnel I dug was dark and to be honest kind of spooky, one of the things I was aware of was caving in, so being extra careful was required.

I thought finding whatever Kowalski was talking about, maybe wires and whatnot.

But still maybe I dug to far since all noise from the surface soon fade, all is quiet, even I've done this many times this time I was freaking out, how long I've been here.

Quitting the barrowing work to take a breather, man is there's an end to this ground, suddenly a strong scream made me shriek.

It came from the surface, I knew that high pitched scream anywhere "Walski" I knew there was something wrong so I changed my direction and began barrowing upwards to the surface.

After sometime I've managed to reach the surface but the sunrays burned my eyes, I shaded them, jumping into the light after minutes underground in the dark made my eyes a bit sensitive that moment.

However, I looked around to see a big doggy was surrounding Kowalski in the corner.

I gasped but didn't hesitate in heading towards that thing, I slid and jump dashed to bite its tail, it howled in pain and tried to shake me off.

I refused to let go and pressed harder, just then the boss and Private came in the right time and head butted it on the side sending it away.

"Nice work amigo!" boss beamed and made me blush "It w's no'ing" I humbly replied.

Walski walked sighed under the tree stomp "Agh I thought I'll be dog food, technically speaking" he said "I owe you one my friend" he placed his flipper around me and I giggled.

Then there was trouble, the big mean doggy got up and howled loud, then we heard sounds of footsteps coming this way, they echoed through the forest.

A horde of big doggies came, and man they looked hungry, they stood next the one that attacked us and stared at us viciously.

"Oh man" I whined, seriously one was a headache and now there's…I don't know maybe Walski does.

"Forty seven Skipper" Kowalski announced, boss nodded and got in fighting stance "All right boys, time to show those creeps the sheer power of penguin might" and we did the same.

I upchucked a baseball pat and patted it on the ground and then got into position, yeah time to kick some bad doggy butt.

Before the fighting begins a sound of some sort of buzzing was heard, I shook my head thought it was just my imagination but I was wrong because boss and the others heard it too and so did the horde of doggies, correction they probably were annoyed by it more than we were and began to roll over and block their ears with their paws.

We watched them as they suffered by the noise and soon ran off, we never understood what happened to them "Umm…Kowalski talk to me" he demanded.

The smarty pants rubbed the back of his neck and said "Not sure Skipper but I think they fallen victims to the brain zapping satellites!" he cried "I will prepare some head protecting helmets to secure our precious brains from being zapped…especially mine" the last part was mumbled.

Seriously he needs to let go of that idea even for me it sounded ridiculous, then Private gave his opinion "Perhaps it's because of this buzzy noise Skipper" even if Kowalski was the smarty pants little Private was always full of surprises, like me.

"I think Private's idea makes more sense Kowalski" boss told him, the scientist frowned, and then the commander added "But we might need to investigate that so write it down" that turn Kowalski's frown upside down "Aye aye Skipper" he saluted and pulled his note pad (People say the penguins can't read or write and some does)

Skipper gasped when he glanced mysterious figure walking close to us and funny because we didn't even hear him coming.

Regardless Skipper and the other two rushed to knock him unconscious since he saw too much but I stood there for a second, that man in the cloak felt so…familiar somehow.

Before the three could get to him, I managed to jump in their way "Stop!" I yelled.

The trio was shocked to see me defending a stranger, paranoia mode engaged "Rico why you are siding with the enemy, he saw too much soldier, now back off" boss yelled.

I shook my head and said "I know h'm" I exclaimed making them thrill "What!" they muttered.

Rico's POV ends

Then the cloak clad figure spoke "It's been a long time since we last met, I must say I'm surprised that you still remember me after all these years Riconidus" the last word got everyone's attention.

"Say what?" Rico said confused followed by Skipper "Rico-ni-dus" Skipper muttered "You mean Rico?" he asked while gesturing at his confused comrade..

The figure was shocked "You don't remember, but you remembered me right?" he looked down at the scar faced penguin "I dunno I feel it" he explained and the figure sighed in frustration "No way" it said sadly.

Then he removed the hood that's covering his head and screams broke loss "WEREWOLF!" scream Skipper, Private he behind him and Kowalski mumbled a few words with a frightened look before passing out, the mysterious figure was a silver wolf with amber eyes.

The avian leader was infuriated and clutched his flippers "I knew werewolves had something to do with this" he turned around "I told you soooo" he taunted Private and the unconscious Kowalski.

The wolf man face palmed himself and corrected "Lycan actually" said while gesturing with his man like hands.

Shrugging Skipper asked "And what's the difference?" he asked and got an answer from Kowalski who woke up just to answer "Well Skipper, werewolves change in night and day while lycans are in wolf form from the beginning" he explained and then screamed again and passed out in the process.

The lycan leaned to Rico and smiled lightly "Remembering me or not I'm glad to see back home" he exclaimed.

"Wait a second! This is Rico's home!" Private cried and got a nod from the lycan.

The psycho started looking around in confusion "Home…" he knew had a real home somewhere but didn't expect to see a home like this "Yes this your home, Kingdom Naria" and then he looked serious "I will tell you everything you need to know or to remember…but still" he wrapped his hand around Rico "Riconidus, tell me can you remember my name?" he asked.

Scratching his head he thought the wolf man didn't hear him "I can't remm'ber" he told him but the wolf refused to give up on him "Listen, I know it seems hard for you but you can, a memory is like a puzzle, each piece makes the main picture clearer, when a piece is lost the picture will become unclear but it's not gone for good but somewhere deep down inside, all you need to do is try as much as you can, bonds and cherished names are never fading" he explained.

His words gave the weapon expert a little encouragement and even the avian leader tried to support his friend "Do it soldier" and Private "I know you can" they all supported.

He was confident now thanks to his friends, pressing hard on his head, shuffling through the old and new memories, he reached the white part of his mind, where all is lost is found, he found it, it was on the tip of his tongue and started mumbling it "GGo…GGo…" he tried his best "GHO…GHHHHo…GHOST!" he cried in joy and hope that it was correct, the lycan grinned and only gave him a nod "Yes my name is Silver Ghost" and it made Rico bounce in joy "Yay I did-ah" he cheer and the other two did as well, Private clapped his flippers in happiness for his friend "I told you would"

Now then back to business Skipper walked closer but still not totally trusting the wolf man "So, tell us how do you know Rico?" he asked.

Grinning he said "I was a friend of Tailen Rico's father, he was the ruler of this kingdom" he said waiting for them to respond to what he just said "Wait what!" they gasped and they looked at the weapon expert in astonishment "Rico's a prince!" Skipper muttered.

No one expected to hear that the wild and crazy manic was actually a prince of a kingdom, Private couldn't believe he was in the presence of a royal bird all this time and never knew.

AS for Rico, well…things were more difficult for him, he was so confused "Prince…" he mumbled under his breath with the new title, he then shook the idea and returned to something else, the reason he came here in the first place "Where's Mu'my n Dad'y" he asked the lycan.

Ghost frowned at the penguins question, he wished he didn't have to explain it to him, it hurt, and he held his heart in agony and knew Riconidus had to know soon or later.

He gathered himself and mumbled in the beginning but said it "Well my boy…I ...I'm sorry…so sorry" the penguins didn't know why he was apologizing "Why the sad face, something's wrong?" The commander asked.

A tear escaped the wolf man in grief "Your father and mother, King Tailen and Queen Rina….Died" his words stroke the penguins deep, shook him roughly and so were the commander and the rookie, their eyes widened by the word "Dead"

The two looked up to Rico who was fighting himself from the inside "Dad'y…mum'y…dead!?" he felt like fire burned inside him, felt his eyes becoming watery, he fought the tears from falling down but failed as streams escaped down.

Skipper and Private felt terribly sorry for their poor friend "I'm sorry comadrai" and Private did as well "I'm really sorry Rico" he couldn't imagine how it would feel, he only had a slight taste of his friends pain but still it hurt so much just seeing him like this.

The silver lycan felt the same, Tailen was his best friend, and after his death it was up to him to protect Rico but failed when the penguin was gone under mysterious circumstances.

Silver Ghost looked up at Rico who was whipping away his tears and blue gaze met amber "Listen Riconidus, I can't lie to you but, the full truth is that your parents didn't just die" he said making Rico give full attention "They were killed" he told them.

Rico, Skipper, and Private were thrilled by the news "They were killed, but…who did it?" the leader asked in shock.

The wolf man stood with a serious expression "They were killed by someone named….Twilight" he added "He killed them to become the ruler of this Kingdom.

Rico mumbled his name under his breath in venom "Twi-ligh-t"

Then the Silver Ghost walked away "Follow me, I'll take you to my him where it's safe" and added after glaring at Kowalski who still unconscious and went back to carry him and followed by the penguins.

On the way to Silver's home, Rico heard a whisper in the wind "_Help me_" the voice said, he looked around to find the source of the voice but then his friends called him "Rico hurry up!" called Skipper "C'omin" replied Rico and slid behind them.

Meanwhile

Staring from big window, a strange looking penguin was grinning "He's back, finally" he said.

He walked away from the window, by the way of the furniture and the dark design of the place, he seem to be in a castle or a mansion.

He had the same figure as Rico only less fat, a strange black spikey mane on his back and his eyes were blood red, demonic.

He waddled through the hall ways and stooped in front of a big door and said the pass word "The broken" and then the door, opened and revealed a dark chamber, in the middle of it there was a white marble throne like the one Rico saw in his dream and there was….Rico! tied in chains and asleep.

The mysterious penguin grinned "I have good news for you, he's back, brother"

_**"But we'll meet again"**_

A/N: Well what do you think, to me I think it was good, but why there were two Ricos and did that mysterious penguin called Rico his brother, find out in the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Black-Hearts

Chapter 4 – The Black-Hearts

A/N: I'm back friends with more chapters for you; this story is one of my best personal works yet and gets better by every chapter and I also would like to thank all the people who supported me by reviewing.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 4 – The Black-Hearts

Later after meeting Silver Ghost the lycan man, he took them to his home where they could carefully plan for their next move.

He lived in a cave in the mountains where gigantic trees could reach higher than skyscrapers grew there, once they got there they saw a white line circling around the cave, and when they asked him he only said that it will be fine if they didn't cross over the line no matter what.

While exploring his cave they were surprised to see it had doors and furniture, beyond some of those doors were a bed room in the old fashion way, a kitchen and a rest room although there wasn't a modern toilet in there which was really uncomfortable.

Next they sat on a table, okay Silver sat on a chair while the team stood on the table, and they had a small chat; they had tea, though Skipper preferred some black fish coffee but that would just be whining and rude so he drank it, he thought it would be fine to try something new.

Kowalski was the first to begin, he cleared his throat and began "Mr. Silver, I believe we have a few questions for you" he said getting the lycan's attention "Sure what do you want to know?" he grinned, it was surprising to see Kowalski wasn't freaking out by the sight of real wolf man in front of him like the first time.

"Well, you can start by telling us things about yourself, such as home, family, experience, blah, blah, blah ya know" the brainy penguin exclaimed.

Silver nodded and took a sap from his cup "Well there isn't much for me to say, but the name Silver Ghost isn't my real name" he said.

"What!?" cried the four, Silver giggled and explained "I know it's strange but my real name is secret and I'm not allowed to tell you, at least until you gain my full trust" he said and Skipper impressed "Classified heh" he said while his flipper on his hips.

He continued "As for my home, I live on the moon shade ridge with the great horde of lycans, we live, hunt and fight together and even if the wolf is symbolized as lone, we stick together and never leave one of our own behind, that's our credo" and he took another sap.

The penguins were astonished "That's like the penguin credo!" chirped Private "Y-you see our credo says to never swim alone, and that means to never leave a friend behind" and then Skipper broke "except for Manfridi and Johnson, they were left behind, it was a mission to get some rare fish from a grand opened aquarium, but when we got into the aquarium…it turn out to be the hammer head sharks place" he frowned and so did the others.

The wolf man scratched his head in confusion "How the four of you survived then?" he asked.

"That classified info compadre" said Skipper "If you were a part of this unit we would have told you" and they remained silent.

Then the captain added "But we still owe you for saving us from those drooling flea bags, and speaking of it, how did you do that?" he asked.

Pulling out a an object from his pocket the lycan man showed them a whistle "By this whistle, the strong noise it made forced them to retreat" he explained and then the analyst broke in "Of course!, the high pitched noise was so strong that it couldn't be heard but by canines that has high sense of hearing, but" he looked at the wolf man in wonder "Why it had no effect on you? Your sortta wolf, a canine" Kowalski asked.

The penguin had a point, since wolves are from the same species as dogs, so they must have most of the same features and weaknesses.

Silver smirked and showed them two small cottons; by looking at them it was clear that he used them to cover his ears from the harsh sound.

The squad met him several hours ago and he already impressed them many times by his methods and personality.

Skipper waddled closer and grinned "Well my wolf friend I have to admit, you're one of the kind, me and my men salute you" and they did which made the wolf man blushes "Why….thank you Skipper, all of you" he said.

And then there was trouble as Skipper turned to little Private who was next to him "As for you soldier, I hope you've learned your lesson" he said making the rookie puzzled "What lesson Skippah?" Private asked in his cute and naïve style.

"Don't play dumb little Private, the lesson to never judge a book by its title, you shouldn't have distrusted the guy that much" he exclaimed, totally using the kid as an excuse to cover his mistakes as always.

Freaking out Private cried "What!? But that was you Skippah not me!" he knew Skipper was just hiding himself behind the kid so he won't get embarrassed for his distrust.

The commando leader chuckled and cocked the kid's head feathers "Whahaha, oh young Private, you and your childish fantasies" he claimed that Private was just babbling meaningless things.

The accusation shook the kiddo, how could his own leader be so irresponsible when it comes to messing up "But…But augh" the rookie gave in and steamed away, he was sure to hear the group commenting him but he ignored them.

Outdoors it was the afternoon, the atmosphere was in brilliant orange, Private was in his own world of thoughts "Stupid Skipper, whenever he messes up he pins it on me" and he was right.

Skipper did it so many times, like when he showed Ring tail and his subjects where the secret tunnel that leads outside the zoo was, and when things went wrong he pinned it on Private, and there was the time when he accused Randy the sheep to be a savage animal for biting a little boy on purpose and when the sheep explained his situation Skipper turned to accuse Private who was the only one who never suspected Randy.

Private was so oblivious he didn't notice that he was getting close to the white line, he waddled closer and closer until he took the first step, the beginning of a nightmare.

Suddenly something was awaken in the dark shades of the trees branches, it's blood red gaze spotted the round penguin waddling away from the line, it grinned showing its white sharp teeth, crawling through the shadows and leaves stealthily.

"Not fair!" murmured Private, in his way he spotted a beautiful flower beneath the stem of a tree, he hurried to observe it from a closer look.

It had white and pink petals "How gorgeous! I wish Marlene could see this" he said out loud.

He was so happy and pleased by its beauty until something liquid filled on it "Hey!" cried Private, he looked up and gasped at what he saw.

A hideous black shadow monster with horrifying red eyes was hanging virtually on the stem of the tree above, its red hungry eyes was staring at the kid viscously, the little penguin swallowed "Don't panic Private, remember what Skipper said, don't let the enemy see you frightened, don't….but he never mentioned anything about a scary monster that's hungry for penguins!" he screamed and slid away in fright.

Looking behind he saw the beast running on its four legs after him, its eyes were even crazier, and the Private cried "Skippahhhh!" then he remembered what Silver said about the line, maybe if he went back inside the circle the monster will stop chasing him, and so he rushed to it.

Unfortunately the shadow out fasted him and got in front of him "Rughaaaa" it roared causing the poor guy to shiver.

There were tears in the Private's eye, he was so scared of being eaten by that thing, the shadow jumped in will finishing the penguin, and Private shaded his face in horror.

Just in the right moment, the avian captain jumped to push Private away, they both landed rolling on the grass, Skipper check on his comrade to see if he's okay, then he gave the signal "Now!" he cried.

Rico and Kowalski jumped out of the bushes and kicked the thing, it landed on the ground, but for the team's surprise it got up like it was nothing "What in the world is that thing?" Skipper asked out loud.

The beast stared at the penguins for a second and was about to howl, probably calling more friends of it, until Silver came in knight armor and cut the monster with his sword, the shadow then disappeared mysteriously.

Puzzled and wondering the group walked and waddled to where the creature was "Wha 'as tha' thing" asked Rico.

The wolf man sighed and answered "It was a black-heart" he said.

"A black-Heart?" repeated Kowalski.

This was definitely nothing the penguins have ever seen, not like the space squids or Jiggles the hungry jelly cube.

"They come in different forms, but they all share the same eyes, the same gaze, Lord Twilight's eyes, he sees everything, everyone by looking through the black-hearts' eyes" Silver explained and added "This line you see there is made by special materials that keeps them away from my home and this is why I told you to never cross over it" he said while looking down at Private.

Actually everyone was staring at the kid in disappointment and anger, the rookie felt terrible "Well…ah…it's a good thing you destroyed it heh" he giggled sheepishly "Sorry" he then added with a frown.

But for Skipper an apologize is just isn't enough "What is wrong with you soldier, you cloud have got yourself killed!" he said angrily.

Private's eyes became watery "I said I was sorry" he said even sadder.

"Sorry!? You think saying sorry will do anything get you out of the hook, well that ain't gonna happen" he crossed his flippers and stared daggers at him "This is not a world of childhood fantasies Private, you can't mess around and play games with monsters!" and then added harshly "Grew up, enough lunacorny sappiness!" anyone could see Skipper was over reacting, it's true what Private did was wrong but still yelling at him won't get them anywhere, so Kowalski tried to calm Skipper down "Ahh…Skipper I think you should-" the boss cut him off with a growl "Don't get into this Kowalski!" and he continued scolding the kid, Private's eyes twitched, flippers clutched, he couldn't take it.

In the middle of the avian leader's talk, the kid outburst "What's your problem!" everybody gasped at the out of character Private who was steaming, especially Skipper "What Problem?" he asked the kid and received his answer "Why you keep treating me like a baby!" the rookie cried.

The leader slapped the round penguin and yelled "Because your acting like one!" but shocked when he saw the sad, grieved look on the kid's face, everybody was, Skipper was about to comfort the kid but the sad penguin slid away without replying.

The avian leader looked at his flipper in disbelieve of what he had done, what just happen, how could he do that to….his best friend.

Rico rubbed the back of his head and excuse to follow Private back to the cave, Kowalski lost the words and followed the manic.

Only Skipper and Silver were standing there, the flat headed penguin was looking down, the wolf man sighed and said "You can pry many secret just by looking through someone's eyes, and through what I saw in Private's, I saw that he cherishes you the most as a big brother, and it hurts him more than anyone to see you upset by his actions" he explained.

What the lycan said shook Skipper's core, he didn't know the kid held such feelings for him, he never wanted to hurt the young penguin, he didn't mean to.

Without hesitation, he stood up and excused the wolf man to follow his team; he had to make it right.

The lycan man grinned and said out loud "The bond you four share will save you more than you think" and with that he followed.

**~We'll look different~**

A/N: This chapter's purpose was to show what the penguins will face on their journey; the true adventure will begin on the next chapters so, wait for them!


	5. Chapter 5 - Soul Aura

Chapter 5 – Soul Aura

A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story.

I thought if the penguins are going to fight monsters they will need some super powers and weapons and that's kind of new for the penguins but it will work out in the end.

Here's the chapter enjoy

Chapter 5 – Soul Aura

The flat headed penguin was sliding and searching across the area to find his soldiers, he knew he had to say sorry for the private even if it wasn't his 'thing' but there was no other choice, he had to do it.

Meanwhile

Private was hiding behind a rock crying, Kowalski and Rico tried to comfort him with all they had but it was no use "Private please don't cry, Skipper didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just he was so worried about you that's all" explained Kowalski.

Private is so sensitive and what Skipper said to him crushed his heart to pieces, he peeked out from behind the rock and said while sobbing "I'm not a baby" he exclaimed.

"No baby, you big boy" said Rico trying to cheer his fellow soldier, and it actually work, just a little, Private smiled sadly "Thanks Rico, but Skipper thinks of me as no use" his eyes were red because of crying and both of his comrades felt their chests ripped by sympathetic.

Just then, the avian leader waddled in, the first look at him made the kid flinch behind the rock again, he didn't want to see him.

Skipper gave a sigh of frustration "Boys I need to talk to Private, alone, please" he said and he seem truly honest about it so they let him pass and took off.

It was pretty awkward; the penguin leader rubbed the back of his neck and began "Hey, Private I…I came, to say…I'm s-ssorry" Skipper was a bit sheepish when he said it and hoped to be forgiven but there was no reply.

For a moment he thought the little guy won't forgive him, it's because of his reckless personality and anger, the flat headed turned around to waddle away, he kicked a rock in his in satisfaction.

Before he was out of sight he heard a weak soft voice saying "I forgive you Skippah" said Private from behind a rock with a sad smile.

Skipper was astonished to be forgiven after the things he said "Really you do?" the captain asked.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I, your my best friend Skippah, I just wish you were more careful…when you're mad and disappointed, even when you miss up you need to take the blame instead of pining it on your friends" the round penguin exclaimed.

The leader was confused, what to say, what to do, he brainstormed to find a way to make the cute penguin trust him again "I got!" he said out loud.

"Got what?" Private asked naively.

"Well…if I became a better leader, a better penguin who control himself when he's mad, who's responsible for his mistakes, will you trust me again" he said with great hope in his eyes.

It didn't take while to the little penguin to peek out from behind the rock with his usual naïve look "Promise?" he asked.

The penguin leader grinned "You bet!" he added "Come here so we can do the penguin flipper promise!" and the kid did as he told.

He got face to face with him, the crystal blue gaze met the other, they began to sing a song "Fishy, fishy, soft, and squishy, in this day I made a promise, forever I'll keep it" hitting a flipper together in a certain order like a special remembrance.

Then Private hugged Skipper tightly and nuzzled against his white feathers, as for Skipper he slightly blushed but wrapped him into a warm embrace.

Finally they when they were finished the leader jumped on his soldier "Come here you little" and began tickling him "Tahhaha, Skippah...hah...Stop it please!" the rookie cried but no use as his leader tickled him on the belly and under the flippers.

Behind another rock, Kowalski and Rico were watching and did a high five "YES!"

In the morning

The team lined up in front the lycan who was in a blue cloak with a golden thread on the back.

Rico's POV

We lined up in front of the wolf guy and waited for orders, though we usually get them from the boss, speaking of it was even weirder to see him standing next to us and I can easily see he had a hard time getting the hang of this, I giggled and so did my other two friends while Skipper growled "No funny business in the middle of training!" he was storming like never before.

Silver cleared his throat to get our attention, we stood straight in serious position "All right since you all already know of what you'll face on your journey, I come up with a plan" we all earholes to hear his plan "You'll travel through Kingdom Naria to fix the damage caused by Lord Twilight and his minions, to do so, you'll need some Soul Aura" he explained.

I got most of the stuff he said but the last thing was unfamiliar to me "So'l rua?" I repeated and it seems no one understood what he was saying, phew so it wasn't just me.

"What is this Soul Aura? is it something eatable?" Private asked naively.

Skipper slapped private "C'mon Private, food won't help you in serious combat, my gut says it's some kind of fighting technique"

Kowalski cleared his mouth and gave his opinion "You both wrong, I say it's a high developed ray that gives the body strength"

Then I beamed "Kabooom!" I thought it was something that goes kaboom, I like things that explode and, and makes loud sounds like bombs and grenades yahoo, awww, please be a bomb please be a bomb.

But all our hopes went with the wind when Silver answered "Wrong, wrong and very wrong, Soul Aura is not a weapon, not food and it's so not an explosive"

"Argh" we went, I really want it an explosive.

"In face it is a unique type of weapons that reflects the heart of its wielder, it just the perfect break-through you need to stand a chance against the black-hearts and-"the boss cut him off "No thank you, me and my men are highly trained and skilled squad and we don't need weapons, just wait to see us in action amigo" he was right, whatever that Soul thing it can't be better than kaboomy things and penguin action.

The lycan man face palmed and replied "You don't understand, those black-hearts are strong and from the incident of yesterday, you saw that your attacks are useless" he exclaimed.

When it came to fighting bad guys with penguin combat moves, it was easy, on the other hand what Silver said made since too, when me and Walski kicked that thing it didn't hurt.

"Shields up!" cried the boss, the four of us circled and blocked with our flippers so he wouldn't hear us.

"All right boys, what do you think about this" boss asked, it was fine for me and so it was for Private, but Kowalski had to think about a little more, he wrote something on his note pad and replied "Skipper I think it might work, but still how do you make sure this guy isn't a lunatic or an imposter, I mean c'mon super powers where are we Marvel world?" the brainy taunted only to hear a reply from the wolf man "I heard that!" he said pissed off.

We gasped when we realized he heard everything we said and Skipper commented "We really need to improve our secret conversation methods"

Next Silver summoned glowing ball in his hand, there were some black threads spinning inside it "I was entrusted of all the people in Naria with this ball, now it's time for you to begin your training as Soul Aura wielders" and then ball glowed.

Four balls of light appeared over our heads, they descended down to our flippers, the light faded to reveal some amazing weapons.

Skipper's weapon was an armored blue cross bow; Silver said that his weapon's name was "Falcon's Eye" it reflects his sharp and alert personality, his blue Soul Aura allows him to see things from far away

Private's weapon was and no one was surprised but a pink staff with a yellow ball on the top of it, sheesh eve from the inside he was pink, really?, the staff called "Sun's Embrace" it reflects his kind and caring heart, it allows him to sense pain around him and to heal ouchies.

Kowalski's weapon was a purple shield with silver sides and a blue gem in the center of it, its name is "Oblivion Shard", it reflects his creative but also knowledge seeking self, also it allows him to read people's thoughts and by the sound of that the brainy guy started to dance in the most embarrassing way anyone could imagine, shaking his tail feathers and singing "Oh yeah, that's right baby, who's the cool penguin aha- that's me" and stopped when he went back to reality to see blank faces and a flipper shaded face Private staring at him.

As for my weapon it was a chopper sword (A sword that looks like a big knife) it had a golden hold, a platinum blade and a red gem on it, the wolf man said it's called "Way to destiny" it reflects my fighter spirit and guts, and I couldn't believe it when he told me it let me destroy things or…rebuild them by a single touch, I started to look at it with wild thoughts and ideas and even my friends pulled back in fear of exploding into penguin remains, but my hopes were crushed when the lycan told me it only works with non-living things, disappointing!

But the strangest thing happen when I heard Private scream "Ahhhhh!" followed by Kowalski "Einstein's mullet!" and Skipper "Smoked Salmon!" they were pointing on the thing that was growing on my back "A wing!" there was white feather wing growing on my back, I freaked out and started running around.

I was stopped by the silver wolf man "Prince Riconidus calm down now, this is nothing to worry about" he said but Skipper disagreed "What!? Are you kidding me he's growing wings, penguins don't have wings on their backs!" he exclaimed.

A moment of silence ruled the atmosphere until the wolf began his explanation that will change my life forever "That's because….Rico is not…a penguin" the words shook me and my friends "Wha…what!" Kowalski mumbled "Rico isn't a penguin" he looked at me but I was oblivious in my own world "No…penguin!?" I murmured.

The idea put my mind in chaos, more than usual, how can that be, how can I'm not a penguin, he's definitely joking, yes a jock.

I started laughing believing it was a jock but when I looked at his face I knew he wasn't joking around, everybody were looking at me in disbelieve of what they heard, Silver sighed "My boy listen I know it's hard to believe it now but you're not a penguin, in fact you're what your family was, a Diren" he exclaimed.

Now the atmosphere was tense "A Diren? What's that?" asked Private.

"Just as there are penguins in your world, there are Direns in our world" he told the team.

The brainy penguin thought of it, maybe Direns are alternate of penguins from different worlds, and when I lost my memories I believed I was s penguin since I looked close enough to them, it all makes since now.

To me, I was struggling between to believe or to deny, mind was unclear and fuzzy, can it be true, all this time I thought to be something I wasn't.

Then Private asked another question "Wait a sec, if Rico is not a penguin then does that means he can't be part of Team Penguin anymore?" his question thrilled everybody.

Skipper finally spoke up "No, he can't" he said sadly, I couldn't believe it, the team was all I had, I couldn't imagine my life without them, sobs escaped me.

Silver leaned down to me and said "You can say that the Diren is a penguin since it has all the penguins features, but you can't say a penguin is a Diren, do you understand now?" he smirked.

The joy filled me and my friends "That means Rico is still a member of our team" said Kowalski.

I cheered and we did a high five while the lycan a=man just chuckled at us.

The fact still disturbs me, but someday I will accept it.

We spend the rest of the day in training to use our new weapons, then Silver told me things about my mummy and daddy, he said I had my daddy's face, he was a great king and a brave warrior while my mother was kind and fair, they ruled Naria for years and everybody was happy, until 'he' came and killed them all. Someday I'll make Twilight pay for what he had done to my family but for now I'll train to become stronger to save my Kingdom.

"**But our hearts the same"**

A/N: Writing chapters isn't an easy job but fun in the same time, I don't own the penguins but I own the Direns, and to believe Rico was a Diren all this time but thought to be a penguin, still you can say he's a penguin just as he's a Diren.


	6. Chapter 6 - I miss you

Chapter 6 – I Miss you

A/N: This chapter is going to be really sad people so bring the tissues, Rico's saga is such a mystery and it kind of makes me confused too, even if I'm the one who wrote this.

Also this chapter will contain Skipper/Private and Kowalski/Rico and some Skilene

Enjoy

Chapter 6 – I miss you

Days passed ever since the penguins got their Soul Auras and started to train, they needed to get stronger if they wanted to face the Black-Hearts and stop lord Twilight's domination over Naria.

Later that night

The penguins and lycan were having dinner outdoors on a table with a candle on it, the weather was a little cold but the warmth of joy made it like nothing, the sky was shining with stars, it was the perfect time for a delicious meal, but what was for dinner was so unexpected.

"Feesh!" cried the manic at the sight of the plate with almost twelve roasted fish (Note: the team eats all sorts of fish, fried, roasted, or raw)

"Well what are you waiting for dig in" said Silver with grin seeing how much they were starving and drooling over the fish.

And so they ate, savoring every bite of tasty salty delicacy of the sea, the lycan man smiled and chewed his meal; glad to make them feel like home, even it was so distant right now.

Meanwhile

Back to the other world, things were different, you see, each world has its own timeline and flow, since the penguins spend a few days in Rico's home world it was actually two weeks for the other world.

The disappearance of the squad brought chaos and suspense to the zoo animals, were they gone, left on highly secret and long quest, or maybe, maybe they were kidnapped! The entire zoo was concern, what if the team of paranoid penguins was the first victim, and then it will be someone else, but who, the chimps, the alligator or the lemurs.

Everyone met in the zooniers shop where all urgent meetings happen, since Bert and Roy were too big they watched from the door and window.

The loud sounds of arguing filled the place, the atmosphere was tense, they aye-aye lemur was standing a table "Everyone please remain calm, quiet please" no one listen and kept arguing "QUIET!" now everyone was open ears and ear holes to the aye-aye.

He cleared his throat and said "As the royal right hand man, I present you, his majesty king Julian" he gestured to the ring tailed lemur with crown "Thank you, thank you, now I know you all have been very worried about de mysterious disappearance of da silly-willy penguins, so, as your king, I have to see this to you" he leaned closer to say something "WHO CARES!" he shouted.

"What!? How could you say such a thing?" complained the otter with crossed paws.

The king shrugged and replied "Now that those stupidy penguins are gone, we can rock, and boogie all night long, isn't dat awesome?" he cheesed.

But no one was interested in anything he said, they were all worried of being the next victim, Phil the silent chimp made some hand signs that Mason the other chimp could understand.

"Your right Phil" he then translated what he said to the animals "Phil said, if this kidnapper managed to get the penguins and we all know how strong they are , then what chance do we have?" and now the whispers broke in again.

Marlene was the only one who didn't assume the worse since she had an optimistic personality "C'mon guys, maybe they…went on one of their top secret missions and maybe it took longer than they thought" she suggested, some of the animal thought she might be right and calmed down, but not the lemur king, no, he had to ruin it with his reasonless thinking "Or maybe they were killed!" he yelled and everybody gasped at the thought.

His idea received some agreement but the otter refused to believe her best friends are dead, they can't be.

As for the chimps they were much smarter than the king, they knew how strong the penguins were, they're not an easy bite, so, to make sure, Mason moved closer to the otter "Um…Marlene may I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" she replied.

"You and the lemurs were with them the last time they have been seen, so, can you tell us exactly what happened?"

She wasn't surprised by his question but a little embarrassed since she didn't know much either, she took a deep breath "Well, we were having a friendly snow fight, and then me and the lemurs turned our backs on them for a second and when we looked back they…" she said it painfully "They were gone" and then remained silent.

Mason could see she was the most worried of all, he knew they were quite close to her, silence came back, actually it was too quiet, everyone looked to the king who was closing his eyes and quiet.

"What are you doing your highness?" asked Maurice, his king was never the quiet guy but the loud and restless one.

The lemur king opened one of his eyes and answered "I'm giving them a moment of silence what else?" he said and then Mort did the same next to him.

Jaws fell in disbelieve "How could you give them a moment of silence and you don't even know if they are dead!" the lemur yelled in disturbance.

But the ring tailed ignored him; the aye-aye was expecting to see the otter outburst in rage by his king's mad thoughts, but instead he saw a sad otter staring at the ground with wide eyes "Dead…no…it can't be" she said to herself.

The idea made her heart ache, she ran as fast her feet could take her, the zoo animals were now mad and looked at the king in rage while the lemur was out of what happened "What's wrong with her" he asked moronically.

The darkness of night didn't scare the poor otter, she stopped to see their habitat, empty as always, walking slowly to it, tears fell.

Inside the base, she gazed around; everything looked the same, nothing out of place, except for the most important thing 'them'.

Memories of the past came, of the adventures, of the fun times, and bad times, they only made her heart aches more, she looked at the wall where a picture of them was hanging, walking to it, she grabbed and stared at picture of the four beloved penguins, again tears escape the female otter, walking to her secret crush bunk she sat and looked at the picture one more time before hugging it in satisfaction "Where are you guys, please just give me a sign to know you're okay, please" and she lied down in Skipper's bunk and let all her grief out.

Meanwhile

Back to Naria, the penguins and wolf man finished their dinner; they went inside to get some shut eye, before getting inside their bed room the lycan said one last thing before going to sleep in his own room "I want you all to get some rest, tomorrow we will go out to help mending the damage caused by lord Twilight's minions across the kingdom" and then wished them good night before going in.

"All right men, you heard the wolf, time to get some shut eye before we begin our adventure, my flippers are tingling, I haven't hit a bad guy from days now" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Aye, aye Skipper!" the trio saluted before going in with him.

Inside the room were two doubled beds (You know, the ones with two beds, one on the top and the other on the bottom)

Skipper slept beneath Private's bed while Rico slept beneath Kowalski's bed.

Moments later the avian leader felt something crawling in his bed, he quickly pulled the white blanket to see what was it "Private, what're you doing?!" he asked the penguin who looked frighten and uncomfortable.

"Skippah…I can't sleep (sniff)" he told his leader with watery eyes, the commander was shocked "Why can't you sleep, did you ate too much fish? Do you have a tummy ach soldier?" he asked poking the other's belly.

Private tingled his flippers and said with tears in his eyes "I…don't…have my lonacorn whahhhaa!" began sobbing.

Poor private couldn't sleep without his moon pony doll, it made him feel comfortable while sleeping, but now it's in the other world.

The boss had hard time to make his cadet stop crying "Shhh, young Private it's all right, don't cry" he couldn't stand to see his best friend cry, not again, he brainstormed trying to think of a way out of this but nothing came.

Seeing the concern look on his captain's face made him feel bad and so he whipped away his tears and looked up to him sheepishly "Hey, Skippah"

"What is it?"

"Can…I sleep with…you?" he twitch his eye lashes in the cute and cuddly mode, making his leader blush lightly "Well I" he hesitated in the beginning since he never slept next to someone, at least to give comfort, he thought about it for a second "**C'mon Skipper you can do this, it's not that bad, and besides you promised the boy to be a better penguin**" he encouraged himself.

The little round was staring at flat headed in wonder "Is something wrong Skippah?' he asked naively.

"Well no of course not soldier, I was just thinking…about tomorrow's trip, yeah tomorrow's trip" he beamed and added "But yeah, you can sleep with me, but don't get used to is, this is only until we get home" he explained.

Happiness filled the cute little guy and he jumped to hug his best friend and nuzzle against his feathers tightly "Thank you Skippah" he chirped, then they both lied down and closed their eyes, just then the commander felt his cadet sneak stealthily so he didn't react. He felt Private's body lie over his stomach and brushes against his white feathers "Skippah…" Private murmured in his sleep state like if he was dreaming of him.

Blushing red, but still smiling he wrapped his cadet with a flipper and closed his eyes "Ain't this awkward?" he had to prepare an explanation for his team tomorrow about why he's sharing his bed with the little guy.

Meanwhile

Marlene was still lying in Skipper's bunk and holding the picture in her chest, she fell asleep because of all the crying.

As you all know before, all hearts are connected just the same as worlds, but the strongest connections can relate no matter how far they were from each other.

In her sleep she shed a tear as she began to dream of being alone without the four friends by her side.

Then she got her wish come true, as she heard his voice "**Awww, don't cry Marlene, I thought you were stronger than that**" the avian captain's voice said, waking up a frighten otter "Who said that?" she asked in fright.

"**Why of course it's me who else**" he exclaimed

"Skipper!" she gasped and instantly began to look around hopefully to see her friend "Skipper, where are you?" she cried.

The voice giggled and replied "Well it's hard to explain, but we're far away from home, really far" he told her.

"But…b…how am I hearing your voice then?" she waited for a reply but there wasn't, she became afraid "Skipper! Please tell me where are you? Are you fine? Where's Private, Kowalski and Rico? When will you come back? I missed you so much!" she yelled with tears streaming down.

But the voice didn't reply; the otter began to think she was missing her friends so much she began hallucinating things, or maybe just a crazy dream.

Looking at the ground once more, Marlene was sad more than ever, all what she wanted was to see her best friends once again, a dream, if that's the case, then it's not helping at all.

"**I told you don't cry, sheesh you're so sappy, we're just helping someone out there, but don't worry, we'll come back, I give you my word**" the voice promised and then stopped for good.

The otter was confused of how did this happened, but she knew she had to believe in something at least, so she held the picture once again and whipped away her tears "All right Skipper, I'll be strong as you know me, and in turn hurry back" she smiled sadly, then left back to her habitat.

Meanwhile

Back to the penguins' bed room, Skipper grinned in his sleep while he was wrapping his cadet.

But there was a sleepless in the room.

Rico's POV

"S'eep, s'eep c'mon, aah" I said to myself, no matter what I do, I couldn't get some, I needed to get some shut eye or else I'll be useless tomorrow and they will have all the fun blowing things up.

Sighing in defeat, I jumped off my bed, and waddled away out of the room, without noticing what Private was doing on the boss' bed.

So many thoughts were bursting inside my head, haunting me, the idea of me being a Diren not a penguin, my lost memories, and not to mention the death of my parents.

I felt so guilty, they were dead and I can't even remember them or how did they look like, and him "Wha?" Why did I say 'him', who did I mean by 'him' I didn't have anyone but my mummy and daddy, and Silver never mentioned anyone besides them so, maybe it's one of the mind phase things Walski sometimes mentions.

Once I was out of the room I sneaked by the wolf man's room, I didn't want to wake him up he was worn down just as we were.

Finally I was out, I was greeted by a cool breeze, it was dark, but the stars shined down on land, so it was kidda nice, Private would say so.

While waddling far from the opening of the cave I sat on small log in front of it, I took a long stare at the black and shiny sky, I was finally home, but, with on memories of it, so what's the use.

I felt my chest heating up, anger and more of it, looking around for something to blow up to release my rage on I spotted the rock Private hid behind, it was perfect, so upchucked a bazooka and aimed on the target, I was about to shoot when the sound of something falling got my attention "Ouch!" When I looked back I saw the brainy penguin lying on his face and seem hurting "Walski!?"

Rico's POV ends

The manic hurried to check on his comrade, he helped him get up and walked him to a near log.

Rico's face had a worried expression for his comrade "Yoo al'ight Walski?" he asked in concern.

The scientist hissed in pain but replied "I'm fine Rico it's just a scratch…I'll be…capable of moving by morning" he calmed his friend down, but the manic was still not comfortable about the situation and then he wondered "Wha yoo'r doin?"

Cocking his head he looked sheepish making the weapon expert puzzled "Weeell, I was, well you know um…going out to do math equations" he lied and wasn't good at all, the crazy penguin crossed his flippers in disbelieve "Walski!' demanding the truth.

The analyst sighed in defeat "All right I'll tell you,…I saw you going out so I followed you" he gave a worried expression "Are you all right Rico, you seem a bit…off lately" he asked his fellow penguin.

As for Rico he couldn't lie because he needed someone to express his feelings to, the smart penguins was a good listener and very understanding so, without hesitation he opened his beak and told him about what he felt.

"Mu'my n dad'y dead,….no memory, …I… no penguin" he said with watery eyes staring at the sapphire blue, Kowalski understood what Rico was telling him, he felt the same once, maybe always "I understand you Rico, you just experiencing a phase of-, I mean you're just missing your past, your family, your memories and confused of being someone you never knew you were, right?" he explained and received a nod from the other.

Kowalski was struggling to keep his scientific talk out of this, it will ruin the moment and probably make Rico feel no better, he looked down to his feet and began remembering.

"Rico"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember when we were childern, when we first met, our first mission, our promise?"

"Aha"

"**We will stare at the sky"**

A/N: Wow, this is the best chapter yet, it was cute also whhahaa so sad but I'm really, really enjoying it and hope you are too, and remember the puzzle sentence above (The bold written sentence in the end of the chapters) they are important and will be merged into one in the final chapter, the next chapter will be about the penguins past so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7 - Childhood memories

Chapter 7 – Childhood memories

A/N: How's it going guys, I'm back only this time with a chapter of the penguins' childhood and how they met in the first place.

Have fun reading.

Chapter 7 – Childhood memories

20 years ago

Antarctica

In the frozen land of icebergs and blizzards, penguins lived.

Inside an ice cave there was a baby penguin with grey feathers and a scar on his face asleep, and to be honest snoring like no chick could make, he was sleeping with a rubber fish he kept chewing in his slumber in the cutest way.

Just then an older penguin with blue eyes stepped in "(Yawn) Rise and shine Rico, c'mon get up, it's your first day in school!" he encouraged but the little fella didn't respond.

"Ohh c'mon you lazy head" he steamed and waddled to him.

"Wakie, wakie, Rico, enough sleeping" he shook the baby till he opened an eye hardly "Wahhna s'leep" he mumbled under his breath and got carried by the adult who shook him harder, it's like this every day, what is he a polar bear.

Finally after minutes of trying the baby woke up with a long yawn. He blinked a couple of times to make of his surroundings "Ackle Tedd!" he beamed and nuzzled into Tedd's feathery chest forcing him to giggle "hahahaa, oh, c'mon Rico, stop it" and held him tightly.

It's been a month ever since Tedd found baby Rico in the cold wastelands but they got so attached and Rico even started calling him uncle, they were really happy because of each other.

Today Rico will attend school for the first time so the adult had to wake up the fluffy trouble make earlier than usual and it wasn't that easy.

Well it was time for breakfast and you all know what that means "Feesh!" that's right it was Rico's favorite time of the day and Tedd's worst. The fluffy small bird was bouncing in joy "Feesh, feesh!" he couldn't wait, his uncle started chewing some fish and looked unhappy "This won't end well" he thought as he moved his beak close to Rico and regurgitated some fish into it. The baby savored the flavor of fish for a long moment and then "Feesh!" he wanted more, sighing he gave him more "Feesh" the kid demanded more and more until "Enough! What is wrong with you, don't get enough of eating!" he shouted making the baby shiver in fear and tears streamed from his ice blue eye "Wahhhha Acle Tedd doe't like me" Rico cried.

The adult was shocked by his own action, how could he scare an innocent child just because he was hungry often, wasting no time he left the baby in his flippers and hugged him warmly "No, no I I love you I just want you to be careful, small ones like you shouldn't eat too much feesh, too much feesh is bad" he said making the baby laugh "Acle Tedd sed feesh!" he pointed cheerfully. The adult blushed and face flipped himself "Oh no now it's stuck in my head, thanks a lot!" he mocked and received a respond from the baby "Yoo welc'me"

Then a female penguin walked in rush to see what happened "Is everything all right? I heard a cry" Liza questioned. She was Tedd's mate. The adult looked at her and smiled "Don't worry everything's under control" the female sighed in relief and waddled to see the little guy and smiled "Good morning Rico had a good night of sleep" she asked and the baby nodded "Aha"

Later

Tedd took baby Rico to the colony's learning spot where all young penguins learn, looking down at the kid he smirked "Ready for your first day kiddo?" he asked "Aha" Rico replied with a wide grin

Kids usually worried on their first day to school but Rico seem to be excited.

Along the way they met another adult penguin and a little penguin who's shorter than Rico and had a flat head "Tedd!" he beamed "John!" and they both patted each other's shoulders "How's my old friend today huh? And who's the little guy next to you?" he scanned the baby penguin and said something under his breath.

Rico was too busy to notice john's stare, he was looking at the other little penguin in wonder of why he had a flat head. Did he hit it with something hard? Or did something heavy fell on him?

Rico shook his from those thoughts, stretched a friendly flipper "Ha'o" he greeted but the other was confused "Huh?" he didn't understand what Rico

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Rico has a slight vocal problem, and for that he can't…speak…clearly" he was whispered to the two so Rico won't feel bad about his handicap.

John and his son understood the situation, the little flat headed waddled to the scar faced and shook flippers "It's an honor to meet you friend, the name's Skipper, I'm gonna be a general someday" he introduced himself like the way soldiers do in the military, from what Rico knew Tedd works there as a weapon expert but the chick never knew what they do in their since it's not allowed for kids to enter the penguin headquarters.

"I'm Rico, like kaboom" he said and in this time Skipper understood him "You like explosions right well I do too, the loud sounds and massive damage, their just awesome!" the two seem get along from the first meeting and had a lot in common.

"Wow you two sure gonna be fine teammates" exclaimed John but received an annoyed look from his son "Dad I told I don't wanna be in a team, they'll slow me down in combat" he didn't seem to have the team spirit and liked to work alone, lone wolf.

His father stormed and scolded him "How could say such a thing soldier, working on your own defies the penguin credo" he growled.

"You mean the fries and fish sticks?"

"Yes, wait! NO, I meant swimming alone, penguins never swim alone!" John thought of a punishment "Now get down and give me twenty!"

Skipper's dad wasn't cruel but disciplined and he loves his son but sometimes the kid can be hard headed.

"Yes sir!" he saluted and began the push-ups "One, two, three…" he pressed harder and harder, as for Rico he thought what Skipper was doing was fun so he got down and began pressing "One, t'oo, th'ee" and the two adults looked at him amazement "Woahh, look at that kid goes, someday when you become a soldier you'll be better than your uncle with the weak flippers" he teased.

"Oh thanks!" mocked Tedd in annoyance

Once they arrived at the learning spot there was a mob of little penguin sitting and chatting, a female penguin came to them "Hello, I'm Samantha, the teacher and caretaker, I'll be taking care of the hatchlings here" she exclaimed

"Good morning mam" John and Tedd saluted making the female giggled "Why thank you"

But what she said infuriated the flat headed "I'm not a hatchling mam!" he growled.

"Skipper don't be rude to your teacher!" said his dad.

"It's all right I already know Skipper quite well but who's the other kid?" she looked at Rico.

"Oh this Rico, my adopted son, he will study with the others" Tedd explained to Britney.

"Okay Rico welcome to our school, I'm sure you'll have a great time"

Rico thought she was a nice lady and already liked her but for Skipper she was his teacher for a year now and still he didn't trust her.

"All right boys time for me and Tedd to go to HQ, you two stay with Miss Samantha and do what she commands" John told the dual, Skipper skulked.

And soon the two were gone leaving their sons with their teacher "Hurry up boys you don't want to miss class" she lead them to the crowed.

Once they were their Rico stood in front of tens of young penguins and they all were whispering things about how he looked weird with that scar on his face, he got nervous.

"All right kids I want you to say hello to your new class mate Rico"

And the crowed said hello but still staring at him, the teacher asked Rico to find himself somewhere to sit; he waddled through the crowed but didn't know where to sit among all those kids who see him as a freak.

"Hey Rico, over here!" Skipper waved for the baby Diren; smiling in relief he waddled and sat next his new friend.

Scanning the place and doing some Recon, Rico began to like the place. But what got his attention was a great space the crowed was making, in that space, a tall, thin penguin was sitting and writing things on a note pad, he had sapphire blue eyes and grey smooth feathers, his expression was hard to read, like if he was so focused but in the same time spacing out.

"Whoos dat" Rico whispered to Skipper while pointing at the strange kid. Skipper shrugged and replied "That's the nerd of the class, his name is kindda hard, Kowa-something, nobody likes because he keeps playing smarty pants and says a lot of weird stuff that Miss Sam herself can't understand, just keep away from him and everything will be all right" and then shifted his gaze.

After a while the teacher asked a question but no one respond and answered but one of them, he was stretching his flipper as high as it can get, sighing in defeat the teacher let Kowalski answer. Once he started talking he never stopped and strayed out of the subject itself until the teacher gave him the permission to sit down, AKA "Enough Kowalski please, sit down" she begged the kid without cranking down.

When the time came for the children to go back home, Kowalski was writing something down on a white sheet, he seem to be getting somewhere with it "Yes, yes, no this goes here" he murmured under his breath "Yes that's it, I finally did it!" and he bounced in happiness, it was indescribable, he had to tell someone and the first people his gaze fell on were the scar faced and flat headed on their way home.

"Hey you two!" he cried to them, "Oh boy here comes trouble" exclaimed Skipper with a pissed off expression.

And once he got there he began explaining his breakthrough to the dual, but unfortunately they didn't get any of what was say almost like if he was speaking foreign language.

As kept chatting Rico's hurt and felt like if it was spinning, he couldn't take it, he wanted it to end, so grabbed the sheet in anger and ripped it apart right before Kowalski's eyes that almost fell out of their sockets in shock "Nooooo! My…my" he mumbled randomly as he picked up the small pieces of paper in grief "Why…?" he looked up at Rico who was feeling guilty already "Why!? Did you do that? Why running everything I worked on? You people are selfish and care for yourselves" tears fell "I hate you, all of you" and he randomly ran away.

The Diren felt terrible of what has done to the poor kid, he looked at his friend sadly "Sorry"

While Kowalski was running he stumbled in the snow and fell on his face into the chilly frozen ground, he cried as he got back up and sat down to whip away his tears "Why everyone hates me? Is it because I'm smart and what's wrong with knowing a lot?" he remembered how much he was build and teased by the other kids and some of them even force him to do their homework or else they will beat him up, the chicks life wasn't easy at all.

Knowledge is a gift and with gifts comes their price, but sometimes it's too hard to take the fact of being isolated and lonely, to be different from the others.

Just then tow shadows appeared in front of the sad penguin, he first thought was bullies but when he checked it was those two.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough to me already?" he shouted in grief. The dual smiled and handed him something, for the smarty penguin it was the sheet of paper, it was put together with tape.

Kowalski looked up to the dual in puzzlement "Why...did you fixed it?" No one did something nice to him before, accept his father Edward, and mother Chelsea.

The two looked sheepish but respond "Well…were sorry for mistreating you and we wanted to make it up, so….would you like to come home with us, mom makes tasty fish stew" and then Rico chirped "Feesh Stoo!"

Now Kowalski's face was unreadable, like if he was shocked, happy, confused in the same time "Well I…would love to" he said and a tear escaped him, he was so happy and never thought to see someone treating him nicely.

And so they took off "Okay listen um…" he waited for him to tell his name again "Kowalski" replied the tall chick.

"Okay Kowal-ski once we get home me and my pal Rico will happily listen to your breakthrough and this time on one will ripped it apart, I assure you"

"Thanks guys"

And this is how it began, the three became friends and went through a lot of things together, but there was someone missing, someone who wasn't born yet but will join them in the future to complete the bond, the unbreakable connection.

"**We will watch the eras change"**

A/N: Awwww that was so sweet, I think it was adorable and through what you've read in the first chapter Rico, Kowalski and Skipper went to the military school later but they didn't become a team in first since Skipper joined another team but he promised his two friends to meet again someday and fight together, as for Private he came years later, maybe fifteen years later or. Stay tuned for more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8 - Separated

Chapter 8 – Separated

A/N: Hi guys, I'm so excited, the penguins will finally go on their journey to mend the destroyed world, but something unexpected will happen.

Read to find out.

Chapter 8 – Separated

Rico and Kowalski were having a delightful time remembering their childhood, their military day. To think of it, Rico and Kowalski are a lot alike. They both mad in their own ways, and make a lot of explosions; at least Rico's are done on purpose.

However, it was getting late. Kowalski looked to Rico with a tired look "Hey, Rico I believe it's time to go back and get some rest" he exclaimed.

"Aha" he nodded and got off the log.

But when Kowalski tried a sudden wave of pain got him, he fell back and hissed in pain "Walski!" Rico looked concern, they totally forgot about his injury.

The manic upchucked a first aid kit; pulled some bandages and wrapped them around the genius' wounded leg.

When he was done with the medical treatment he helped him get up and walked him back to the cave, but still they were too tired to notice Private and Skipper.

Next morning

The sun raised and shined down over the kingdom, it was the day the team was waiting for since they started training.

The four penguins woke up, Kowalski's eyes shifted to Skipper's bed and gasped "What the-"he stared blankly at Skipper and Private, and about to say something before his leader cut him off "Private needed comfort!" and Private gave a nod to assure that, Kowalski sighed in relief.

Once they woke Rico up they headed to the dining room, Silver greeted them and bowed to Rico who felt weird. He didn't want to be getting special treatment even if he was a prince "No bwin" he shook his head, the lycan man was shocked "But Prince Riconidus-"Skipper interrupted "Rico! His name is Rico" no matter what happens his teammate will be the same to him, their crazy fish loving comrade.

"You don't understand, giving one of the royal family members insulting nickname is crime and even short names are a forbidden" he explained.

"Well if Rico wants you to call him with his name. Then that means it is not forbidden anymore, right Rico" he smirked at wolf's reaction.

Sighing in defeat "fine" gestured to the table "The breakfast is ready, Skipper, Private, Kowalski and…._Rico_" said the last name hardly.

Their breakfast was something like oatmeal but much more chewable and the flavor was a mix of cream and honey, it was delicious and you can savor every scoop of it. Private and Rico felt they could eat it all day long and still ask for more.

"Okay everyone listen up, before we go , I want you to know that even with the power we have right now we aren't strong enough to defeat the king, we need assistance" he looked serious.

"But from who?" Private asked while chewing.

The wolf man sighed and replied, looking kind of concern "We will need to get the civilians of Naria to assist us on our mission, but that won't be easy"

"How come?" Kowalski questioned while scooping more.

"Because of Lord Twilight's Diren origin. his horrible doings through the years made the people of Naria grow hatred to Direns, they won't trust you when you ask them for support, and might even turn against you" his eyes were filled with grief, like if it was his fault. The squad stared at him in wonderment.

The atmosphere was silent for some time; no one knew what to say, if they can't ask help from the people since they don't trust them, then how they would fight the evil lord's armies?

Then a silver lining shined through "Oh well, guess we'll have to show them their wrong" Skipper exclaimed.

"…" the wolf man stared at him blankly, surprised "And how would you do that?" he asked, looking a bit interested and unsure.

The captain of the team smirked "Just wait, and you'll see" and with that he resumed eating and so did the others with wide smiles as they glanced to their leader, he was never the one to get stuck in confusion and loose his limitless confidence, they all looked up to him.

"…" the wolf man was still frozen by the reply, he never thought to see them like this, and he was expecting to see a bunch of confused birds.

Smiling faithfully he resumed his meal with the team, there might be hope remaining and they will bring it back.

Later

They packed up their stuff and ready to go, the penguins were excited to move out; it's been a long time since the last adventure they did, Skipper noticed that Silver was walking with a staff "Hey why aren't you in that fancy knight armor?" they thought they would do all the fighting, though it would be nothing new.

"Sorry, for not telling you but, that was a form changing spell I used, I'm actually a lycan knight AND a mage in the same time, I mastered swordsmanship and magic too"

The squad nodded in understanding and soon took off; the feeling was incredible, like if somewhere out there, something was calling them to come.

Meanwhile

Inside Lord Twilight's castle, the Diren king was sitting on his throne. He wore a black and golden mask, therefor; his blood red eyes were the only thing visible of his face. It was traditional for the ruler of Naria to wear a mask like the rulers in the other world who wear crowns.

He looked bored, huffing and puffing "Argh where is he!? I've been waiting for too long!" he growled in anger, eyes glowing in red fiercely.

The black-heart knights clad in black and red armor, stood beside his throne shivered from his outburst, his wrath was something to be aware of.

Suddenly the great big door in front of him was knocked "You may come in" he exclaimed, still mad.

A mysterious figure walked in followed by two black-heart knights, the two bowed and left, the mysterious figure wore a brown coat, a black mask covering the lower part of his face, a blue pants, eyes were amber yellow and had a dagger in scabbard tied to his belt.

The irate king crossed his flippers and stared at him furiously "it took you long enough!" Twilight growled.

The man was standing in front of him was Saix the beast hunter, he's known to be lethal and great in hunting massive creatures and monsters, he did many services for the king and gained his 'trust'.

"What would like for me to do for you today, your majesty" he knelt and waited for orders.

"I want you to stalk down my brother and his companions and…you'll know what to do once you find them" he carelessly said but in fact he was hiding something from him.

"All right but I want my reward doubled, if you may" he said gently but obviously he's not.

King Twilight gave the Hunter the permission to leave and go on his quest. But once he was gone, the king smirked with closed eyes "Fool…" he said under his breath. Actually the king didn't like him at all or even trust him; he was just using him for his ultimate goal. Staring through the window beside his throne, the grin grew wider "Just wait for me, Riconidus"

.

Back to the team

They were walking on a dusty road, trees surrounded them from every corner, and the road seemed endless.

Bored, Skipper began humming and shifting his gaze all around, Kowalski grinned, that was unusual for the bossy penguin.

They've been walking for two hours now; boy saving an entire world wasn't as easy as saving a park or New York City.

"So…." Kowalski broke the silence "Where should we start our quest? I mean there seem to be many locations we need to attend to but which one we will visit first?" The scientist was right; Kingdom Naria wasn't just a kingdom but a whole world so, they had to plan for every step they would take previously.

The wolf man looked down to him and replied "I suppose we'll first visit the Iridescent plains, it's the closest from our location, it will take us another hour to get there" the wolf told them but received frustrated sigh.

"C'mon another hour" Skipper complained, there tiny bird feet were sore already but now they'll have to walk even further. Poor penguin feet, where is a car when you need it?

"Trust me it worth it, I heard there's a special tree somewhere on a cliff that makes colorful fruit with different colors and flavors, it taste cold and sweet in the same time and we eat them with sticks

That sounded familiar "Sno' cones" chirped Rico, he was right it's like flavored snow cones, and man they wanted to taste the sweet cold delicacy once more, they couldn't wait to get there and check it out.

Suddenly, a dagger was thrown out of a tree and straight stood inches away from Private, the kid gasped in his fright and jumped behind his leader "Badger attack!" Private still had his phobia of badgers and shiver at the thought of them; he really wished to have a garlic clove right now.

"Evasive!" the team pulled back and got into fight stance and whiles the wolf remind behind but ready. Silver sniffed the air and easily recognized that scent "The beast hunter!" he muttered.

"The what?" the manic remarked the strange name. Then the Hunter jumped down from the tree branch and landed on his feet "Well hello there!" he greeted "Nice to see all again, and by the way, I'm still kindda mad about what you birds did to my hunting dogs back there" the team gasped, those canines back there were his hunting dogs. Kowalski trembled at the memory of being chased by one of them with its drooling mouth and hungry eyes.

"Who're you!" the team leader growled. Silver was the one to answer "He's Saix the beast Hunter, one of Lord Twilight's loyal minions, be careful he's more dangerous than he looks!" he knew what kind of man he was. But then Kowalski remarked "The beast Hunter? Typical title, what, all the good titles taken?" mocking the man's pointless title.

Saix shrugged "hemph says three fakers and a Broken" he said while glaring at Rico.

"Say what?" A 'Broken' what does that mean, was it an insult or he was just trying to get him off guard by playing mind games with him.

The hunter looked surprised but smugly looking "What you don't know? Haven't he told you?" he taunted the lycan man, trying to get on his nerves.

The wolf man sweat dropped "Shut up. Don't listen to him Riconi- I mean Rico!" Silver yelled, he knew what Saix was trying to get to with all of this.

"Heh you know what I'm trying to get to Silver Ghost. The royal brat will have to know soon or later that he's-"before he could finish his sentence the lycan's hand erupted in sparks "Fire wall!" flames blazed. Surrounded the two, the penguins were outside the wall of fire "Silver!" The team was about to get in when the lycan yelled back "Go! Forget about me, go to where it's safe, continue your journey, we'll meet again I promise!" he told them beyond the wall.

The gang hesitated to respond first but with another growl they got the idea and belly slid away, Rico glanced back to see the wolf man smiling at him.

After sometime, the gang reached a green plain; it was the place Silver told them about, but no sign of a tree with multi-color fruit.

"Are sure this is the place Skipper?" asked a worried Private, still thinking about their wolf friend. The captain turned to him with a slight smile "Of course young Private, we followed his instructions to this place, so it has to be it," and then suddenly, a voice spoke out of nowhere We finally met again Riconidus" Without hesitation they turned around to see a mask wearing penguin standing on a tree, and from their knowledge there is only one penguin/Diren in this kingdom besides them "Twilight!" Skipper announced with venom in his tune.

"Summon your weapons, pronto!' The leader gave command and so they did, summoning Falcon's Eye, Oblivion Shard, Way to Destiny and Sun's Embrace.

They got into battle stance, they were about to take their move, until his red eyes fell on them, those eyes that pierce through you, they couldn't move, paralyzed "what is happening? I can't move" Kowalski tried his best but couldn't move "But we STILL have the ability to speak" he pronounce.

The dark lord appeared in front of them "Prepare to be casted to the furthest pits of this world where you'll be lost….forever" he moved his flipper, summoning his Soul Aura "Way to Dark" a chopper sword like Rico's Way to Destiny only it had a crimson hold and the platinum blade was glowing vermilion.

With the power of his weapon he created three dark worm holes in the air, and with a single swing great force blew the Rico's three friends away, Private, Skipper and Kowalski were sucked each in a worm hole.

While the manic fell on the solid ground, his side was hurting but watched as his three friends were sucked into those portals "Skipper!" he cried. They were gone, his three best friends, gone, without a trace, standing up he was grieving, he felt his heart torn apart, he couldn't imagine his life without his teammates.

The angry weapon expert gave the red eyed Diren a dark glare "Yooo…dead!" he held his golden chopper and dashed to him with the most furious eyes. He swung it, Twilight blocked it with his Way to Dark, the both pressed hard on each other, their eyes met, blue gazed met the red, they were filled with rage, hatred, and….pain!

Wait a second, pain! Rico couldn't say how but when he looked through the Diren's red eyes he saw grief and hurting deep down inside, he felt an urge to cry all of a sudden, the dark lord took the chance of Rico being stray in thought and kicked him away on the stomach.

Falling down on his back he coughed of a few things, a shoe, hammer, and something Rico didn't know he had, it was a white pearl tied to a string, like necklace or a charm.

The manic was lying on the ground in pain but was thrilled when he saw the lord Twilight's stare at the charm, it was hard to tell what he was feeling because of the black and golden mask but his eyes were wide "That…charm…" he murmured and then turned to Rico "You still have it?"

Rico didn't know what to say since he never knew he had that thing in the first place or what did he mean by that. Instantly the dark lord disappeared in swirl of black feathers leaving an injured, sad penguin on the ground, staring blankly at the sky above, wondering what will become of him, of his friends, of this world.

"**We will watch the worlds change"**

A/N: Noooo! Skipper, Kowalski and Private are missing, Rico is alone, and what happen to Silver Ghost? But the greatest question is what is that charm Rico coughed but didn't about and how did Twilight know about it?

Stay tuned


	9. Chapter 9 - Brothers

Chapter 9 – Brothers

A/N: Okay guys were almost there, just a few more chapters. This chapter will explain a few things of Rico's family.

Chapter 9 – Brothers

Rico's POV

Alone, I walked across the vast meadow; the wind blew against my face and played with my head feathers, but I continued to waddle aimlessly. My eyes were staring down in hurting. My mind's spacing out, the three names haunted me "Kipper, Walski, Rivate" that monster Twilight casted them away into who knows where. And now I'm alone and there was nowhere for me to go.

On my way to nowhere certain, I held that white pearl charm thingy and scanned it. It looked pretty normal to me, nothing strange or special about it, but I kept feeling some strange, alien emotions inside me. Funny, it felt familiar somehow, but why was it inside my tummy? I mean, I usually have the usual stuff like bombs, swords, and fire throwers but never in my life had I seen this thing.

I was so oblivious and lost in my own world I didn't see the tree I was approaching until "Awww" I crashed into it and, cocked my head. When I stared above I was astonished "…"

I paused, staring at the big high tree with its bright green leaves and like Silver Ghost said, had multi colored fruit. The sight of that tree torn my heart into pieces. Me and my friends wanted to see it and try its fruit that taste like snow cones, but now it's just me, it will be selfish of me to try it on my own.

So there's nothing for me to do but sit and wait. I waddled to its base, sat down, and leaned on its stem. Hemph, ironic, I was supposed to save this kingdom but I can't even save my own friends.

I looked above me up to the fruit and made sad smile. If Private was here he would say it's the most pretty tree he ever seen while Walski would say it's scientifically impossible for a tree to have multi colored fruit and much more rambling which no one gets it.

I closed my eyes and wondered. Where my friends are? Are they all right and where Twilight sent them to?, I held the charm tightly in my flippers into my chest as I slowly drifted in my sleep.

Rico's POV ends

Meanwhile

In the deep depths of an unknown dark valley, was Private, waddling and trembling in fear by the horrifying surroundings. There were big scary trees and grey ground and rocks, echoes of strange noises like howls coming from everywhere, the mountains, the bushes and deep in the forest, and not to forget the negative feeling he's been getting ever since he found himself lost in here, in the dark "Hello! Anybody…there" he called out "Skippah! Kowalski! Rico! Hello!" his voice reached so far but still no replies were heard.

Looking down, he sobbed and tears streamed down from his blue sad eyes. Will he ever get out of here? Will anyone ever find him? He shook his head from those thoughts and continued his wandering through the dark.

The cold breeze blew against his feathers, making him shiver and wrap himself for warmth "Brrrr" he muttered. Wishing to find a source of heat soon or else, he didn't even want to think of what will happen then.

He whipped away his tears and looked serious "No I mustn't cry, Skippah would never want seeing me cry. Now think, what did he say about surviving a crisis situation?" it was the concrete jungle survival all over again, only this time there were no haunted buses.

Okay, he needed a weapon to protect himself from any threat dwells in the dark. And for his luck he had his Sun's Embrace staff secured and tied on his back.

Next he must find a place to hide, a shelter. Looking left and right he saw a hole in the base of a tree "That would be perfect!" and hurried to it, but unluckily he wasn't alone, something was moving in the dark. An ominous figure was being revealed from the shadows.

Once the youth got there, he looked inside in the hole, a bit dusty but good enough so, he went inside and lied down, boy, he sure needed some rest.

The dark figure walked closer and closer and it seem to have a massive body and four legs.

Inside the hole Private was having some R and R "Phew that was close, for a second I thought-"he was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. The loud sound made chill down the little bird's spine. He swallowed and hoped "_Please be a bad dream, please be a bad dream_"

The sounds got louder and louder. Tension Rising. Private felt his heart pounding faster and his body shivering more than before, his breathing was heavy.

Suddenly a giant foot stomped in front of the hole. It was lion-like but it was black with some strange dark mist surrounding it. Private had that ominous feeling. Like the time when he met Lord Twilight for the first time. He heard sniffing, like if it could smell your fear.

Heart beating faster and faster, was this the end? He head was in chaos that moment, everything was shuffling, and his life flashing by, his memories of his friends and home "Skippah…" he murmured _"Wake up, Wake up"_

Soon the beast took off; the atmosphere was finally calm "Phew" he sighed in relief, until suddenly a monstrous face burst inside the whole. It looked like a big raven head with red eyes. The avian officer shrieked and pulled his Soul Aura weapon "Light!" he shouted, still frightened. The bright rays of light hurt the beast's soul piercing eyes and forced it to pull its head out of the hole. Private took the chance and slid under it away as far as he could. Looking back, he saw the full form of the beast. It had a loin body and raven head with a mane and wings. It looked terrifying. Almost like a gryphon which is a mythical beast in loin-eagle form.

Soon the creature of the dark recovered its sight and turned to the round penguin with furious glowing red eyes that plants dread into the heart. It gave a roar that filled the sky with terror, as for Private he closed his earholes, almost becoming deaf by the harsh sound.

Through the valley loud screams could be heard. The youth was fleeing for his life as the beast chased him with hungry eyes "Help! Anyone!" he cried at the top of his lungs for help but no one was there to save him from the claws of that beast.

Private took a phase of maneuvers, hoping to loss his stalker. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

The little bird reached a dead end. A bottom of a mountain. Private tried to climb up, but the rocks were too soft and he kept sliding down.

Looking behind, the beast was already there, staring with its blood red eyes at him "Oh please don't eat me, I taste bad" he claimed nervously but there was no use.

Private swallowed and closed his eyes so he won't see it coming. The creature moved closer to his prey. It was about to eat him until a barrage of glowing arrows came out of nowhere. They exploded causing a flash of bright stinging light which burned the creature's eyes. Since it lived in the dark for so long, its eyes were sensitive and couldn't bear a single spark of light. In the end, the beast fled leaving a confused Private.

"What just happen?" he asked out loud.

"Hey there young Private" a voice greeted. Eyes went wide at moment. He turned around and saw his beloved leader waddling with his Falcon's Eye cross bow to him "I admire your spirit soldier but next time leave the big ones for us okay" he grinned.

Some tears stood on the rookie's eyes "Skippah…" his joy was indescribable. Without hesitation he rushed to his leader for a warm hug "You found me!" he chirped as he nuzzled into his white feathery chest.

Skipper chuckled, and patted his friend's back "Well of course we would young Private, thanks to Kowalski here" just then the smarty pants penguin walked in "Hello there, did you miss me?" now Private's happiness was greater "Kowalski you're here too!" and he gave him a quick but warm hug too.

Then the two told Private how they managed to find him. It was Kowalski's Soul Aura weapon, Oblivion Shard. Its thought reading power did all the work of finding the youth, but their happiness wasn't complete since Rico wasn't there.

"So, anybody has an idea of how to get out of here?" Skipper questioned while waddling alongside his men.

Kowalski brain stormed through it but sadly "I'm sorry Skipper, but this world is beyond anything I ever faced. Who knows when will we get out of here" the scientist whined. Kingdom Naria isn't Kowalski's place since nothing goes by science's logic.

It was Private to come up with the idea "Maybe we just need to let Rico help us find him" he suggested only receiving blank expressions from his two comrades.

Kowalski crossed his flippers and argued "And how would Rico do that, When HE'S NOT EVEN HERE!" he shouted at the young.

Private trembled by the outburst but managed to reply "Anything is possible if you believe" and it was totally obvious of where did he get that idea "It was lunacorns who said that right?" Kowalski said and looked annoyed. Private sweat-dropped "Well yes, but-"

"Oh Private, C'mon! It's just a cartoon, nothing they say can actually happen" he growled furiously.

Private was about to take back his suggestion until Skipper, who was silent for a while spoken "Ya know what? I think the kid's is on to something Kowalski, let's give it a shot" he said.

The analyst of the team's jaw fell, how could Skipper say such nonsense? Is he hallucinating or just gone crazy? "Skipper you're not serious about this, this doesn't make any sense-"Skipper interrupted "Enough Kowalski, we'll go with Private's plan"

"But-"

"That's an order!"

The brainy penguin said something under his breath but followed. The three penguins held flippers with Skipper in the middle and soon disappeared in the dark of the realm "All right Rico, where ever you are, help us find you" Skipper said and soon they were out of sight.

Meanwhile

Rico blinked, he no longer was in the place he slept in. he gasped awake "Wha" he looked left and right. He was in different place, a garden perhaps, he looked upward. There was a tree behind him but the one before.

Also there was someone next to him. Rico's first expression was a shriek as he found out that someone was "Wiligh!" he gasped. It was lord Twilight only with no mask and this was the first time he saw him his face. The manic got into battle stance, but the other Diren didn't respond, like if he didn't see him.

Rico waved a flipper in front of the sitting figure but there was still no respond. Was he a spirit? Maybe, but how and why did Twilight looked almost like Rico?

Suddenly a red round object went through the maniac's body and hit Twilight's side. It was a ball. Someone with a childish voice cried "O'rry!" Rico turned around to see a small grey penguin waddling to fetch the ball that was bigger than him.

Rico looked at the kid for a while. That figure, that face, those head feathers, could it be? "ME!" the weapon expert couldn't believe he was seeing his past self, also something else caught his attention "B'oer?" baby Rico called Twilight 'brother', but that means…Twilight is Rico's brother! Impossible!

The very idea flipped Rico's head up-side-down, he heart almost burst out. How can this be real, this must be a dream. Silver was a close friend to his father and he never mentioned anything about Rico having a brother or him being Twilight.

"Hey there little guy" he stared at his brother fondly. The little Rico smiled widely "Play?" he asked with cute puppy dog eyes.

Twilight sweat-dropped, those big blue puppy dog eyes gets him every time "Well I guess, I don't have any work today so, of course I will play with you brother" he grinned.

This made the chick so happy he jumped into his brothers chest, nuzzling deeper and deeper in his feathers, the older penguin wrapped him tight into a comforting hug "'ouv yoo"

"I love you too"

Rico was speechless. How someone who assassinated an entire royal family and brought destruction to his world, could be so kind and merciful. And why did the lycan man have to keep it from him, I mean, sure it was shocking and hurt a bit, but that's no excuse.

Just then the red eyed penguin gave baby Rico something "Here you go Riconidus, this is for you" it was…that charm! The hefty penguin was thrilled by the scene. His vision shifted from his charm to the other that was being giving to his past self.

What could this mean? Rico was confused but listened to what the older Diren said "You want to know what is this right brother?" he grinned "This is reminder charm. If you ever forgotten something important, it will help you remember it" he explained. Baby Rico didn't seem to understand what he said but was grateful "Thks" the baby didn't have the scar which made Rico puzzled. So he didn't get it when he was a baby in Naria, then how did he ended up in the other world, scarred.

"Hey son!" a deep male voice called out from behind them. The two brothers and spirit Rico looked behind to see an adult penguin with a golden cape and blue eyes "Twilight my boy, I need to talk with you alone for a moment. It is very important" he exclaimed, looking concern. It was for sure his father, King Tailen which made the hefty shed a tear "Da'dy" he said under his breath.

The older Diren got up and looked down at his brother who looked disappointed. He smiled and played with his head feathers "Don't be sad Riconidus; we'll play in some other time, I promise" the warmth of his smile made the kid do the same "Okay" he chirped and watched his brother and father leave. Rico was left alone with his reminding charm around his neck.

The baby glared at his brother once last time. He had a sudden urge to cry, like if he was seeing him for the last time. It was awkward. Twilight looked back once more and did a quick wave. It made the chick smile a bit and waved back.

"_It all started from here and it ends with you" _a voice said.

Suddenly Rico gasped awake again, this time he was in the same place he slept. Looking around and checking if he was still a spirit, he sighed. It was good to back, but still, what was that all about? Was it a dream? No it can't be, it wasn't clear but the manic knew what to do to get to the truth "S'ver" Rico soon took off to find the lycan man. Thus getting the 'truth'

"**You have your world, and I have mine"**

A/N: Phew, this one took a lot of effort but totally worth it. To think Twilight was Rico's brother all along AND wasn't evil in the beginning makes no sense now but later it will, just wait and you'll see.


	10. Chapter 10 - The lost pieces

Chapter 10 – The lost Pieces

A/N: it's time, to reveal the true identity of Twilight the Diren/Penguin. Prepare yourselves because this one is going to be really heart breaking.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10 – The lost pieces

After his strange dream, Rico set off to find his lost lycan friend. Only he knows the truth and therefor the manic must find him in order to uncover his brother's true story.

He searched high and low for him, in every corner of the woods they last saw him before being separated, but, still there was no sign of the wolf man. Thanks to his high develop sense of smell; he was able to track down any subject by recognizing its scent just by meeting once. It's known that everyone has his own scent that makes them different or special from each other, and Rico just to have memorized each one of his friends' scent and could find them no matter where they are, only if they left some of it. The only scent his sniffing caught was Silver's scent and it was light and slow fading.

Without Hesitating, Rico quickly followed the smell; Rico was proud and glad to have that ability. Until, something liquid fell on his beak "Wha?" he looked above and the sky was blocked by grey clouds and the smell of wetness filled the area "Oh-oh" Rico knew what will happen. It's going to rain, and if he didn't hurry up, the rain drops will remove the remaining scent of his lycan companion.

The maniac stalked faster; trying to catch up to the wolf man before his trial would be erased. Suddenly another rain drop fell over Rico's shoulder, making him shiver. He looked up high and it was too late, as the rain started to fall. The lycan's scent was slowly fading "No, no, no" Rico whined as he tried to catch up to the scent but stumbled in the process. He lost his balance and fell into the wet socked ground.

Soon sounds of sobbing were coming from the weapon expert "Why? Why?" he sobbed as he began to hit the wet soil with his flippers, tears in his eyes. Why all of this is happening? It shouldn't go that way. He was supposed to be the savior, but he couldn't save a thing, not even his own friends.

The poor guy waddled under the rain for so long. Looking nowhere but down, he remembered when he met his first friend Skipper, then Kowalski, attending the military school, joining the Great War against the leopard seals, meeting Private and becoming a team, and the best times they spend together, most of them when they made explosions and havoc. And now it's all gone. There's nothing left to fight for, to protect. How it bites, to be the cause of such a mess.

Later

He found a cave and took shelter of it. It was dark and cold a bit, but fine with him. Rico sat down and gazed at the opening of the cave at the falling silver rain, thinking, and felt a sudden urge to cry, again it was because someone out there must be really sad.

Meanwhile

In the royal family castle, Lord Twilight was staring at the falling rain drop from behind a big window. All of a sudden, a tear escaped his eye and he let it fall on his flipper. His red eyes focused on the tear for a while, he felt very angry "Why…?" said under his breath "Why am I feeling like this? I've made everyone in this world feel the same hurting thy made me go through, so why? Why am I still hurting, huh!" he bashes his flipper into the window "Is it because of…brother?" staring through the window, he felt the urge to cry.

Back to Rico, he was staring down with his heart aching. He looked at the pearl charm again before sighing in defeat "Awww" he whined, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Ahhh…" the echo of a moan broke the silence, Rico began to look left, and right "Who's there" he said but no reply. Regardless, he up chucked a pat and explored the depths of the cave. There was not even a glimpse of fear in his crystal blue eyes. Suddenly, his eyes caught a big dark figure leaning on the walls of the cave. Rico got into fight stance and jumped only to be surprised when the figure became clear "Sa'er" Rico blinked. The wolf man turned to the little penguin and was astonished "Prince Riconidus- I mean Rico, you're okay!" he said with a relief. He was happy to see the young prince in good condition.

Rico waddled next him. The wolf man placed a paw around the penguin and smiled "I'm glad to see unharmed, but where are the others?" he asked. Rico made a sad expression "Gone" he told with watery eyes. The lycan man was thrilled "Gone!? But how?" he asked with concern.

Rico explained to the wolf man what happened after they left him to deal with the beast hunter. He didn't use words of course but emotes and vocal effects instead and Silver understood most of them.

"I see" he remarked, "Lord Twilight was setting us a trap and we fell for it, we should have seen it coming" he then saw the grieved look on the little Diren "Have no worry, we'll find them, I assure you" he tried his best to not look concern but Rico had a question of his own to ask. He looked up to the lycan man, blue gaze met amber yellow. He gathered his strength, opened his mouth, and was ready to say it "Bro'er" he said and when he saw his friend's reaction to the word 'Brother' he knew he was hiding something.

The wolf swallowed and played dumb "Wh-what are you saying Rico" looking extremely nervous. Rico lost his patience "My bro'er, Wiligh" he growled. The wolf man's heart almost burst out "Wh-what makes so think- lord Twilight is your brother?" he argued. Rico looked serious and showed him the reminding pearl charm. Silver's eyes widen and his heart pound roughly "That's…the…you've kept this long?" to Rico's surprise, he saw the wolf man's eyes became watery. "I'm sorry, Rico I never meant for it to come to this. I didn't want you to know, I'm so sorry" he repeated the last phrase over and over. Rico tried to calm him down and get him to speak about why he hid the truth from him. The wolf whipped his tears "If you really wish to know the true story, at least help me set a fire, or else we'll freeze to death" he explained.

Rico began gathering some sticks and branches from inside the cave, since the wet ones outside wouldn't work. He piled them near the wolf man and up chucked a fire thrower and used it to light them up. Instantly, the sticks erupted and made a cozy warm fire.

When Silver tried to get closer, he moaned in pain. It was his arm, it seem to be wounded. Rico gasped when he found out the cause of the lycan's pain. He coughed a first aid kit and tied the injured arm with some bandages. After that was done, Silver examined his tied arm "Wow, I can't believe you improved it, you're simply amazing Rico" he said, making the manic confused "Huh" he remarked, scratching his head. The wolf man giggled "Oh right, I haven't told you. You see, each Diren is born with elemental breath ability. For example, your father was able to breath fire, but you Rico, had improved that ability, and you're now able to cough anything you want and you even achieved it without the need to go through royal Diren training, you are simply a natural" his complement made Rico blush lightly.

But now it was time for the true story to be told. Silence fell. Rico was now about to hear a story unlike any he heard before.

"Many years ago, Kingdom Naria was a safe place and everyone was happy, especially the king and queen once they had their own egg, it was like any egg, small and soft. They were so excited and couldn't stop thinking weather it would be a boy or a girl, but it didn't matter since it will be their child and give it all the love. Everyone thought it was going to be all right, they all believed to see the birth of the next ruler of the kingdom, oh, how wrong they were"

"One cold winter night, everyone was asleep. It was quite, too quite. The hallways were empty; Diren knights were on guard duty and nothing seem out of place. Until suddenly, an explosion was heard from the outdoors. They all rushed to see what caused it and to their shock. It was a Black Heart raid; hundreds of those monsters were attacking the castle. All the Diren fought to protect the castle but failed because of the great power they were facing, even the pure Black Hearts were there which were large beasts and the red piercing eyes and black wings are the common features between them. They attacked brutally to destroy the castle and succeeded to enter the castle by breaking its walls. Our greatest mistake was putting all of the Diren eggs in one hidden chamber until it was the time for them to hatch, and as it was expected the Black hearts found that chamber and smashed all the eggs. Every one of them, except for one, the king, and queen's egg. I'm not sure why but instead of destroying it, one of the pure Black Hearts passed some of its power into it. The king himself tried to stop them but they over powered him and after the process they left back to the dark realm where all Black Hearts dwell. No one knew what their purpose from all of this was but they knew one thing. It was their fault and their mistake and many hearts were broken that night for the poor eggs. And they had no idea why would they leave one of the eggs unharmed"

"Several days later, it was the time for the egg to hatch. It happened slowly as the new born was free to the world. His first impression to the world was confusion. He saw many people around him looking down at him in horror and shock. It was because of his odd form. He had the figure of a baby Diren, small round body, grey feathers, but the different thing was that his eyes, were red and he had a strange fluffy mane on his head. The king and queen's reaction was heart wrecking. Their wish of having a baby became true, but it wasn't how they imagined it would be, not like this. Even after finding out that their son was different and they had themselves to blame. They accepted the fact and gave the child all the love he needed. And this is when the name 'Twilight' was given. It was because he was born on the twilight between light and dark"

"Through his life, the kid was mistreated and shunned. Everyone hated him. Everyone feared him. They looked at him as menace, as threat, as a monster. He had no friends; no smiles from the people not even own his relatives liked him. He had a hard and painful life filled with sadness and sorrow, and loneliness. He didn't even knew why was he was so disliked"

"Until you born Rico, the day you were born brought hope for your parents, and your brother. Once your parent let you see him and he was just born. He looked up at you in wonder of what your reaction to him would be. For his surprise you smiled and moved close to him, nuzzling into his feathers. He hugged you and couldn't help himself from shedding tears of joy to finally be liked. Ever since that day you two were together most of the time. You played, you ate, and you even slept side by side with you parents. It was you who brought happiness to him and made him feel whole after a life of isolation and pain. Years have passed and your bond became unbreakable, until, it happened. The Diren council considered you brother a menace who must be get rid of. Even if your father was the ruler, the council had his word. King Tailen argued with them so many times and tried to convince them to forget the idea of getting rid of the young prince but they ignored him"

"It was hopeless. The king and queen were about to lose their older son forever. The king was the one to tell him. It was Twilight gave you that charm. Your father took him and told him the truth about his birth and the incident and that he must leave to the Dark Realm where all Black Heart monsters dwell. His reaction was indescribable. His heart was broken. He was forced to let go of his family and love, and to be casted to where is no light, where fierce monsters live. He grew hatred to others and wanted revenge for all the pain he went through because of them. And now he is doing it. He's having his revenge by making us feel the hurting he once felt because of our mistakes"

Rico was speechless. How could all of this happen to his brother? Why they had to be so selfish and cruel. Twilight never deserved to be treated like that. Didn't deserve to suffer for being different and it was even their fault he became what he is. He can't be blame for what he had done.

They lycan looked down Rico "I know how you feel Rico and I wish that you make the right choice. Avenging for your brother won't solve anything. You must to stop him and convince him to hold back on his plan. Only you can do it" he said with concern, ready for whatever the hefty penguin choose "a'l hel'Whiligh" That was Rico's answer. The wolf man smiled.

So Rico set off to Twilight's castle and he had his mind made up. He will help his brother.

A/N: Awww, how sad. Twilight was never a bad guy. He was just hurting and hating the people who took everything he cared about away.


	11. Chapter 11 - Way to Dawn

Chapter 11 – Way to Dawn

A/N: this is it guys. The final chapter, the final battle.

Chapter 11 – Way to Dawn

Utter silence. Nothing can be heard, nothing but the wind as it blew through the trees. There was a small figure moving through those trees. A penguin figure.

The hefty penguin waddled out of the woods. Right in front of him was the Diren castle. It was big, with black and white walls and a golden roof top. Sounds of growls coming out of it. The sounds of Black Hearts. They stepped out of the dark with their red, hungry eyes and there were armies of them, but the weapon expert didn't fear them. He had one thing on his mind. His brother who was standing on the top of the castle wearing his mask. He removed the mask, dropping it to the ground. As it touch the ground, the horde of monsters rushed to the scarred penguin viciously. He pulled his Way to Destiny chopper sword and swung it with all his might. Cutting and slashing them one by one. Two of them tried to attack him from behind. He turned around and slash cut through them. Then the horde jumped all in once. He raised his weapon to the sky and hit it to the ground causing a blast that obliterated the rest of the army.

Rico kept fighting the enemy for so long, he barely able to move a muscle. He needed rest, but the creatures kept coming. He wished his three friends were here.

"Rico!"

A voice called. Three figures jumped alongside the weapon expert. They were Skipper, Kowalski, and little Private "Kipper!" Rico cheered happily. "And not just us" the captain remarked. Suddenly the ground shook like if there was a stampede incoming. Rico made an awe expression when he saw an army of people, Dragons, lycans, giants, and others. "Wow" Rico exclaimed and Private explained "we went to get help and Skipper convinced to help us" and the leader gave smugly smile. Then Silver came and his eyes widen. The sight of the citizens of Naria fighting alongside them was something he didn't predict to ever happen "I should learn to never underestimate you, but now it's for us to fight for our home. You go and take Lord Twilight down" he gave to Rico a faithful look. The manic understood and gave a nod. Soon the three belly-slid across the battle field, and maneuvering bombs and arrows that's falling like rain from above. Swords clashed. Fire erupted. It was havoc. Total havoc. One of Skipper's most painful memories of war and death of his comrades.

The team reached the castle and wall-jumped to reach the roof top where the dark king was.

Once they arrived ominous feelings came to them. Like the ones that Skipper, Private and Kowalski felt in the dark realm. Scanning the area, they saw the Diren king sitting on the edge of the wall with his eyes closed. The team jumped to him "Your twisted game ends here Twilight. Surrender or get ready for a painful beating" the flat-headed exclaimed, but the king simply chuckled in creepy way "The end!? Heh, this is just the beginning" he stood up and threw his flippers wide "Just look around you! The game has just began!"

The team was confused. Just began, what was that supposed to mean? Suddenly, a bright light pierced through the grey clouds above. It shined down over the kingdom. The two armies paused by phenomena. Beyond that circle of light was the squad's home city "New York!"

"What in the name of- "the captain glared at the red eyed penguin/Diren and growled "What have you done?!"

Twilight made a smirk and answered "This is what I've been planning for a long time. As you already know. There are many worlds out there, besides ours. For example, there's the world you lived in for a long time Riconidus. I'm going to open a door to that world brother. Then me and my armies of Black Hearts!"

"What!?" the team gasped.

"My weapon Way to Dark chopper is the key to open that door, but it's only half of the key. And to make it whole, I need the other Way chopper. In other words I need your weapon brother" gesturing at Rico's Way to Destiny chopper.

"Wha, na-uh" Rico shook his head

"Not on my watch Twilight!" the captain summoned his Falcon's eyes cross bow and leapt to where the king was sitting. He swung his weapon but failed to land a hit. The king countered and swift kicked him. Sending him flying away. Skipper landed several meters away from his teammates.

"Skipper!" Kowalski, concern about his superior. The captain penguin left his head in pain "To sand there, fight back!" said with pain. The team hesitated but did as they told and got into battle stance. "Charge!" The strategist commanded. The manic went into a blade clash with his brother as they kept swinging brutally. Sparks erupted by the strength of steal clashing. Twilight jumped high and tried to land a hit on the living storage unit, but Kowalski got in the middle and blocked it with his Oblivion Shard shield "Oh no, you won't" Kowalski exclaimed.

Twilight kept pressing on the shield with his chopper sword. He began hit it making Kowalski lose his grip and then he hit him with the flat side of his sword. Sending him away with pain on his side. Rico was blinded by rage "Arrrrr" he muttered and soon took off to clash with him again. Private took the chance of the lord distracted and went to help his two injured friends. He stood in front of them and raised his Sun's Embrace staff that began to glow "Hold on guys, I heal you" but before he got the chance, someone was behind him. He turned around and before he could scream Twilight grabbed him from the chest and hanged him in the air.

"Private!" Skipper and Kowalski cried.

Twilight jumped back, still hanging Private who was struggling to break free "Since you're the one who can heal their wounds, I should finish you first. Then they all will fall" he tightened his grip.

Skipper tried to rise to save his friend, but he felt pain all over his body and made him unable to move. He glared at the lord in rage and hate "Let him go, you monster!" he shouted.

That did it. The damage has been done. Twilight's eyes shot wide open by the word 'monster' he let go of Private who ran off once he fell to his comrades. "A monster, I'm a monster!" he clutched his flippers and his eyes glowed with rage.

Skipper didn't know how to reply "Ah, well, I-"

"Ignorant!"

"What?!"

"You think you me, do you? You think I'm a monster because they told you I was. Well know this, their monsters" The team accept for Rico was confused "What are you talking about?" Private asked "The people of Naria are nice and kind, not monsters"

Twilight shrugged "Nice! Kind, heh, to you maybe, but not to me. They are the reason why I am what I am right now" he told them about his birth story and the raid of the Black Hearts and how he was mistreated by the people while it was their fault he became a half Diren, half Black Heart. They were thrilled. "They called me a monster, they treated me like one. They casted me to the darkest place of this kingdom just because they didn't understand or even cared about me. Do you know how it feels to be alone? Do you know how it feels to be hated? Do you know how it feels to lose a bond? Of course you don't" he then glared at Rico "That happened because of you Riconidus. Since you were there, they agreed on getting rid of me since I was half Black Heart so, you'll be the only inheritor of the throne. This is why I hated you. This why I scarred you and made you a Broken. A half of someone. And this why sent you to a different world. All I wanted was to make understand how it feels to be different. How it feels to be far from home. Just like I did, but my plan failed since you managed to find a life. To make friends" he gestured at the three other penguins.

Rico felt his being torn and the team felt sorry for the guy. Even Skipper took back his words about Twilight being a monster.

"But now I see how is. It's not you; it's me who is the problem. No matter what I do I'll never change the fact that I'll always be hated. I'll always be different. I'll always be…A monster!" Twilight exclaimed as ominous red force glowed around him. He began to roar. A black wing grew on his left side.

"Rico don't stand there. Run!" his team warned him, but he didn't run, didn't flinch. Rico knew it was his fault his brother lost love and care when they send him away. And knew it was him who must set things right. He began to glow in golden light. He grew a white wing on his right side. The two raised their swords and dashed at each other.

The two Soul Aura swords clashed making a mighty shock wave. The very ground shook and dust clouds ascended. The two Direns were pressing against each other harder and harder. Blue gaze met red. "You can't stop me Riconidus, nothing you have can be compared to my rage, my despair, my hatred!" he exclaimed.

Rico smirked making the other confused "I do" and suddenly Rico gained more power. He pressed with all his might until he overpowered his opponent and send him flying to the ground.

The Private finally heal his two friends and they soon catch up with their crazy teammate. "Nicely done Rico!" his leader places his flipper on his shoulder. Rico rubbed his neck sheepishly, but then remembered his brother "Wiligh!" he hurried to him. He was lying on the ground. Rico stood in front of him.

"Argh, wow. You've grown more powerful than I thought you would be" he smiled "Well, this is the end, but before that I think I owe you something" he made a sign with his flippers "Release!"

Deep down in the hall ways of the Diren castle. A big gate was shaking violently. It burst open. The sleeping, chained penguin ascended through the walls and reached above where the team were and they were astonished "Another Rico" the maniac's eyes widen. It was his doppelganger from his dream, but this time he knew it wasn't a dream.

The chains broke and the penguin glowed in white once he woke up and the light went into the real Rico. Once that was done Rico's mind was racing fast. Memories and feelings flashed before him. His home, his family, the night of Twilight's raid and when he scarred him and send him to the other world through the same door the team used to come here in the first place.

Then Private gasped "Rico, your scar!" then the rest gasped too. The weapon expert placed a flipper on his cheek and felt nothing. It was gone. The scar was finally healed.

They were all puzzled and looked to Twilight. "That was the missing part that made you a Broken. And now you're whole" he closed his eyes "Now, take your avenge from me for those who you loved. Put an end for me now" the penguin with the mane said.

Rico had a cold look on his face. He raised his weapon high. The team panicked "Rico, don't you do it!" Skipper commanded him; Kowalski covered Private's eyes from the sight.

However, instead of getting Twilight it hit the floor next to him. Twilight eyes shot open, surprised to see himself alive and, a friendly flipper stretched for him. After helping him get he sat and looked at his brother in puzzlement "What are, you doing? I told you finish me now! Don't you want to avenge for all the pain I made you go through?" he asked with anger while Rico smiled and pulled the reminder pearl charm out of no-where and showed it to him "Yoo' Pomi's o pa'y wa me"

Twilight felt his heart pounding and tears in his eyes. Why, why couldn't he just put an end to him? He glared at the manic with anger "What is wrong with you? Finish me I'm a monst-"before he could finish that word Rico jumped into him, giving him a hug "Noo, mon'ter, yoo ma bro'er" he said and tightened the hug "I luv yoo…" his words made Twilight's eyes shot open. No one said that to him from a long time he actually forgot what did that word means. He wrapped his flippers around him and made the embrace even warmer to both of them "I…love…you too" he said with tears streaming down and so was the manic.

The penguin squad who was watching shed tears too by the sight of brothers' reunion.

Suddenly a loud sound like thunder was heard coming from the portal in the night sky. The two brothers moved away from each other and joined the others to see what was happening.

"Kowalski analysis" Skipper demanded.

"It appears to be the results of the incomplete dimensional rift. If we didn't do anything right now, both worlds might collide!" the scientist explained.

Twilight handed Rico his Way to Dark "With the power of both Way Soul Auras, you will be able to close the rift for good!"

Rico nodded and struggled the blistering wind to reach the center of the roof. He held both weapon in each flipper and suddenly both of them glowed and merged into one. It was the flag of peace that Rico saw in his dream too. It was all making sense now.

"_**Letting go of the light will let the shadows in"**_

"_**You can't rid of the shadows of the past; they'll never leave you until you make it right"**_

"_**Until you put the pieces together"**_

Rico raised Way to Dawn flag and stick it to the floor. Light shined around Rico, shined the whole kingdom in brilliant light. Burning away all the Black Hearts from everywhere. A beam shoots to the rift in the sky and closed it.

Once it was over, the armies of good cheered from down. The Black Hearts were finally gone for good.

The act took drained Rico's energy and he was about to faint until his brother grabbed him and placed his exhausted brother's flipper around his shoulder and helped him walk.

They both and the rest of the team stood on the edge of the roof and watched as the people cheered loudly for them. Their lycan friend watched penguins and smiled "I wish you could see them Tailen. They finally put an end to our pain"

Later

The five penguins and their lycan friend were sitting next to a tree with colorful fruit. They were eating its fruit with a stick.

"So Silvah" Private said, getting the wolf man's attention

"What?"

"You said you would tell us what is your real name once all this over, right?"

And now everyone gave attention. The silver wolf grinned "It's Hunter"

On the next morning before the sun rises. It was time for the four penguins to go home. Rico used the Way to Dawn to open the door of light. The four penguins gave their Soul Aura weapons to Hunter. Twilight will take care of rebuilding his kingdom and this time it will flourish and he will rule and protect it.

"Well, I guess it's time to hit the road. My friends from another world, I salute you" he and his men saluted. And one by one walked into the door.

"So long" Skipper said

"Farewell" Kowalski said.

"Bye!" Private Said

Now it was Rico's turn. He hugged his brother one more time "I wa mi' yoo" he said. Twilight grinned "Don't worry, well meet again. Use the charm to call me when something is wrong and I'll be there for you," he exclaimed.

After saying good bye for both Twilight and Hunter he walked into the door of light. There was a flash of white. When he opened his eyes to be greeted by his teammates. Rico grinned and stood up. And they did their usual high five salute.

They were glad to be back home after their biggest adventure yet. Especially Kowalski "Home sweet home, the sweet logical world where there aren't any giants and dragons, and magical floating islands and-"

"We get it Kowalski!" Skipper growled.

Marlene was woke early and went for a walk around the zoo. She walked to check if the penguin squad was back. It was month ever since they were gone even though they were like ten days in Naria.

The female otter's went wide and gasped when she saw the four penguins on their way to their habitat that they left for so long.

"Guys..?" she muttered. The penguin team turned around and saw her "Hey there Marlene, how's it going there, did anything happened while we were gone?" The captain said, but panicked when he saw her eyes shed tears. "Hey Marlene, please don't cry, seeing you cry makes me want to cry too" The rookie said to the otter.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just…" she whipped away her tears and rushed to hug them "I missed you guys so much" she exclaimed.

This is really weird. They didn't mind but, it was awkward. Just awkward.

"Sheesh, you're so sappy Marlene" Skipper claimed "I thought you were stronger than that" just like when his voice said that to her. She pulled back and got a hold of herself "Yeah you're right, sorry" and soon Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Marlene took off and the otter started telling them about the things that happened when they were gone. She said that things were boring without them.

Skipper looked back at his crazy comrade "Hey Rico, you're coming?"

"Yeah ' a be ra ther!" he told him. He glared to the horizon and on the other side Twilight was standing and watching the dawn too. They never said it, but their hearts said it.

"_**Today each one of us we'll go on his own path, but we'll meet again. We'll look different, but our hearts the same. We will stare at the sky and watch the eras change; we'll watch the worlds change, but you have your world, and I have mine. So don't forget that we are together and don't be afraid because I'll always be there to watch over you, brother…"**_

'**The End'**

A/N: I would like to thank all the ones who supported me on this story and I hope to write more someday. Until next time, this is Extreme Light 9 signing out.


End file.
